


Escape the Night Season 2 Character Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Character Profiles [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Profiles, Children, Confederate Army, Crown, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Gems, Harpies, Ice Witch - Freeform, Medusa - Freeform, Spiders, Steampunk, Vampires, Werewolves, dark army, dimension, greek soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the profiles of the YouTubers and other characters involved with this season.





	1. ETN Profile- Lauren Riihimaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, a second update and the start of the Season 2 character profiles. Onward!

Name: Lauren Riihimaki (Lauren Kobayashi Riihimaki)

Birthday: August 11, 1993

Age: 24

Hair color: Blonde (naturally dark brown)

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: Multiracial

Hometown: St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Eaten by vampires after being placed under a sleep spell.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Lauren Riihimaki, born Lauren Kobayashi Riihimaki, was the only child of Greg and Gail Riihimaki, and was raised in in St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada. Her childhood was fairly normal and she attended Alexandra Public School until 6thgrade. She was then moved to Queen Mary Public School to finish middle, and then she attended Sir Winston Churchill High School.

Graduating from high school, Lauren moved to Toronto and enrolled at Ryerson University, and during her first year of college, 2011, she started a YouTube channel to post her sewing videos. Seeing how popular her channel was becoming, she began posting for DYI videos, and eventually got to over 9 million subscribers. She became friends with a number of others in the YouTube community, and when she finished college, graduating with a Bachelors of Technology degree in Graphics Communication Management in 2015, a year after she broke up with a guy named Sebastian Morris, she moved to Los Angeles, California.

Lauren started dating Alex Wassabi around this time, and they did quite a bit of collabs together. In June of 2017, she received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and she’d been given the persona of an engineer. She loved the outfit, which was a golden ballroom gown, and did research on the persona.

On the day of the party, Lauren was picked up by the carriage and when she arrived at the mansion, she entered the beautiful place to find that Alex, Liza, Tyler, and Dawn were already there, and she was certain that her boyfriend had forgotten how to breath the moment he saw her in the dress. She was feeling like a Disney princess and was certain that after that night, she and Alex would probably attend other balls so she could dress in similar dresses.

After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, Lauren and the others mingled and explored the ground floor and the second floor, where she, Liza, Tana, and Dawn found a book that was open to a chapter about their host and a bookmark that said EVIL on one side and LIVE on the other side.

She agreed with Dawn, who was certain that this meant something important, and she carried it back downstairs, where the rest of their group had found a map half and a cryptex that Alex was certain that he’d broken it. She did put the book down after the brunette managed to open the cryptex with the help of the bookmark clue, finding a key inside.

Lauren was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and she became concerned when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. She was alarmed when two men suddenly grabbed Dawn and Liz from behind, dragging them out of sight, and she was worried for the two girls when it became apparent that Alex, Tyler, Ernie, and Jesse couldn’t find them.

Lauren and Alex stayed close to the group as they followed Alison outside and down a flight of stairs, learning from her that her father wasn’t the owner of the house, but someone else was, and they were to stay close to her for the duration of the night. She was amazed by the ballroom, but that amazement quickly turned to fear when it became clear that the people in the ballroom, including Dorian and Alison, were _actual _vampires!

Lauren was alarmed when a curtain was moved aside to reveal a stage and Joey chained to an x-pole, and that the vampires were using some kind of machine to take his blood. Her fear grew when Dawn and Liza were hauled into the ballroom and chained up on the stage to the remaining x-poles, and, even though she hadn’t wanted to leave her three friends chained up, fled the ballroom with the group when Alison caused a distraction to get them away from the vampires.

After entering a different room, Lauren learned from Alison that in order to save their friends, they would have to kill her father, and they would need salt, a stake, and a sunstone. She was helping with the search for the salt, which was suppose to be in that very room, when she heard Alison ring a bell to warn them that a vampire was heading for the room.

Not wanting to be captured, Lauren hid behind a curtain with Alex, but because of the size of her dress, the vampire that entered the room, was able to spot her right away, and she was captured. She screamed and struggled in the grip of the vampire as he hauled her away, and as much as she wanted her boyfriend to save her, she didn’t want him to be captured by the vampires either.

Lauren was tied to one of the pillars that held the mansion up by Louise, whose name she learned when they were joined by a second male vampire, and as they bickered over her, she learned that there was apparently some kind of Light inside Dawn. Now she didn’t really know the actress that well, but it was confusing and she didn’t know what to make of it.

Lauren was alarmed when Andrea was dragged out of the mansion by a female vampire named Vera, and tied to the pillar next to her. She told her friend that the vampires weren’t allowed to feed on them until all of their friends were captured, and she also shared with her friend about the odd comment about Dawn having some kind of Light inside her. She agreed when Andrea voiced her confusion about that.

Lauren was surprised and relieved when Joey, Dawn, and Liza arrived and managed to free her and Andrea. Learning that Joey had killed a vampire with the stake he was carrying, she was impressed, and tried to reassure him that they could trust Alison when he voiced that he didn’t trust a vampire after being used as a human blood bank by them for a whole month.

Lauren was happy when she was reunited with Alex, and put up with Gabbie and Tana trying to convince her to dump him since he hadn’t been able to keep her from being taken earlier. She was disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Joey, Liza, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake.

Lauren was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil. She had been suspicious of Joey until it was revealed the real owner of the mansion was a Sorceress, and that she’d used him to bring them all there in the first place.

Lauren came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm, after opening the book with a key that he apparently had on his pocketwatch for some reason that he wouldn’t explain, stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and was more suspicious of DeStorm since it turned out that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”.

Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, Lauren was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. She stayed with Alex, who was armed with the sunstone, and cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Lauren didn’t like being captured by vampires a second time, and her heart sank when she learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. She wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and she decided to vote for DeStorm since she found him to be sketchy.

Lauren was angry when she was voted to go into the final death challenge with DeStorm, even when Alex had asked them to vote for him instead of her, and it became clear to her that this wasn’t going to be an easy challenge. She did manage to figure out the locations of the stars, although the third star hadn’t been easy to find, and she was alarmed to find that the coins she needed were in a container filled with non-poisonous snakes.

Because Lauren hesitated, DeStorm did pull ahead, finding the coffin first, and she quickly followed him after getting the coins. She did her best to ignore DeStorm as she worked on the math problems to figure out the combination for the lock, and she realized that she must’ve gotten the wrong answer on one of the math problems when she couldn’t get the lock open.

Lauren could only watch helpless as DeStorm got his coffin open to put the coins in the eyes of the skeleton, and got to use a sword on a stone dragon in the middle of the room. She knew that her fate was sealed when he managed to get the gold goblet from the vampire queen, and she wasn’t going to make it out of the room alive.

Lauren didn’t blame either Dawn or Joey, understanding the kind of hell they clearly went through last year, and when the vampires charged at her, she did try to run away. But she ended up being grabbed by Louise once again. She tried to get free of his strong embrace, even with the other vampires encircling them, and when he locked eyes with her, she was surprised when she felt her fear fade away.

Lauren couldn’t break eye-contact with the vampire, even though she did try, and that was when her mind went blank as she was overcome with a desire to sleep. She did give into the sleep spell that was being applied and fell asleep in his warm embrace, no longer afraid, and feeling only peace. All she knew was warmth and peace, and she wasn’t even aware of the vampires feeding on her.

Lauren would’ve remained asleep forever, but someone snapped their fingers very close to her ear, and that was all that was needed to free her of the sleep spell. She was surprised to find that she was being held by Shane, and her heart sank when she saw her body lying nearby, covered with bite marks.

Lauren was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and she would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._


	2. ETN Profile- Jesse Wellens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I WAS going to post this yesterday, but I completely forgot due to being tired and because of this cold that's slowly disappearing. Anyway, here's Jesse's profile. Onward!

Name: Jesse Wellens (Jesse Michael Wellens)

Birthday: September 25, 1982

Age: 35

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; New York City, New York

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Eaten by Jorogumo, the spider woman.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Jesse Wellens, born Jesse Michael Wellens, had two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister, and was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His childhood was fairly normal and he did graduate from high school, despite being a troublemaker and getting kicked out when he was sixteen. He did have to deal with his mother having a drug addiction due to her suffering from severe depression, and she eventually committed suicide from a pill overdose after she went missing for a full week in 2016.

Jesse was in the military for six years and did a tour of duty in Iraq. In 2009, he started his YouTube channel and it really took off when he started posting prank videos. He started dating Jennifer Smith that same year, and they ran two channels together: PrankvsPrank and BFvsGF. They did collab videos with other YouTubers like Joey Graceffa, became friends with Dawn Hatcher, and they both took part in the first season of _Fight of the Living Dead _in 2016, where Jesse was the winner. Later that same year, he and Jennifer broke up with her taking over the BFvsGF channel while he kept PrankvsPrank.

In June of 2017, Jesse received an invitation from Joey, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and he’d been given the persona of an outlaw. He was thrilled to have a gun with his western outfit, and he did research on the persona.

On the day of the party, Jesse was picked up by the carriage and when he arrived at the mansion, he entered the with the gun at the ready, where Tyler played along, and he greeted Dawn Hatcher by giving her a hug and a kiss on the head. He never admitted to anyone, but when Joey and Dawn went missing last year, he’d been freaking out and feeling useless since he hadn’t been able to find them.

After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, Jesse and the others mingled and explored the ground floor and the second floor, and it was on the ground floor that he found a cryptex, which Alex tried to open, but failed. He was impressed when Dawn managed to get the cryptex opened, revealing that there was a key inside and not the other half of the map that’d been found attached to the portrait of Dorian.

Jesse was concerned when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and his concern grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. He was alarmed when two men suddenly grabbed Dawn and Liz from behind, dragging them out of sight, and he went after the girls with Alex, Tyler, and Ernie, only to fail to find both girls in the room.

Jesse was once again feeling useless, but he stayed close to the group as they followed Alison outside and down a flight of stairs, learning from her that her father wasn’t the owner of the house, but someone else was, and they were to stay close to her for the duration of the night. He was amazed by the ballroom, wanting to join a pair of women on a couch, but Alison wouldn’t let him. His amazement, however, quickly turned to fear when it became clear that the people in the ballroom, including Dorian and Alison, were _actual _vampires!

Jesse was alarmed when a curtain was moved aside to reveal a stage and Joey chained to an x-pole, and that the vampires were using some kind of machine to take his blood. His fear grew when Dawn and Liza were hauled into the ballroom and chained up on the stage to the remaining x-poles, and, even though he hadn’t wanted to leave his three friends chained up, fled the ballroom with the group when Alison caused a distraction to get them away from the vampires.

After entering a different room, Jesse learned from Alison that in order to save their friends, they would have to kill her father, and they would need salt, a stake, and a sunstone. He was helping with the search for the salt, which was suppose to be in that very room, when he heard Alison ring a bell to warn them that a vampire was heading for the room.

Not wanting to be captured, Jesse hid behind a curtain and once again felt helpless when Lauren got taken. He and others found a number of small scrolls that had codes written on them, and when Alex found a box under the pool table, he used the key to open it. He and Alex figured out how to set up the pool balls once all the scrolls were found, and this opened another box that had a second key. With the key, they found a glass bottle, and then they had to hide again when Alison rang the bell.

Jesse was getting seriously frustrated when a female vampire named Vera managed to drag off Andrea, and he was all for using his gun on the vampires, even if it wouldn’t kill them, and he got distracted when DeStorm discovered that the salt was hidden inside the pool cues. He was helping pour the last of the salt into the glass bottle when a vampire suddenly entered the room.

Jesse was amazed when Alison managed to kill the vampire, which he realized was the same one that had kidnapped Dawn right in front of him, and both he and DeStorm carried the vampire out of the house to hide him. He was relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea showed up and he was impressed when he learned that Joey had killed a vampire with the stake he was carrying, and he tried to reassure him that they could trust Alison when he threatened her with the stake.

Jesse was disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Joey, Liza, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. He was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and he fully believed them, especially since it was clear to him that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Jesse came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm, after opening the book with a key that he apparently had on his pocketwatch for some reason that he wouldn’t explain, stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and was more suspicious of DeStorm since it turned out that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”.

Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, Jesse was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. He stayed with Alex, who was armed with the sunstone, and cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Jesse didn’t like being captured by vampires, and his heart sank when he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. He wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and he decided to vote for Alex when he asked that he be voted for instead of Lauren.

Jesse was still feeling useless when Lauren was voted into the final death challenge with DeStorm, and when only DeStorm came back with a golden goblet without Lauren, he wasn’t surprised when Alex got pissed and had to be held back by Joey and Dawn when he tried to go after DeStorm. He knew DeStorm crossed a line when he stated that Lauren had been weak and needed to die, and this lead to Dawn punching the black man in the face.

Jesse did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing he expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Jesse was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and he was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and he did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. He wasn’t able to keep Alex from getting taken by the spider woman, and so once again he was feeling useless.

Jesse did help with searching the room for clues after Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm found a clue in the base of the golden goblet, which included an alcohol shot. When three additional shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, he figured that the symbols they needed were on the bottom of four of the glasses. He was both impressed and concerned when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that he was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Jesse carried the glasses over to the box so that they were lined up with the correct symbols and was admittedly surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. However, while the group did enter the room to look for Alex, he hung back, and he decided that he needed a break since this wasn’t what he’d signed up for when he accepted the invitation.

Jesse wasn’t too surprise to see that DeStorm was also hanging back and, given how Alex had been acting since Lauren’s death at the hands of the vampires earlier, didn’t blame him either. So he and DeStorm went to explore, and it wasn’t long before they were greeted by two beautiful women in scanty outfits.

Jesse should’ve realized that he and DeStorm were heading into a trap when they went upstairs to drink and play card games with the two women, but he wasn’t using his brain, instead he’d been thinking with his libido, and so when he got blindfolded and then drugged, he _really _didn’t see that coming.

Jesse wasn’t happy to wake up with a headache from the sedative and when he realized that his gun had been taken by the two women, he knew that he’d screwed up big time. Learning that two girls would have to go into the final death challenge to save him and DeStorm from Jorogumo made sense, but deep down he was hoping that Dawn wouldn’t be one of the girls voted into the challenge since he didn’t like her having to go through hell a second time.

Jesse was alarmed when he and DeStorm learned from Jorogumo that whichever girl won the challenge, that girl would have to choose between them of which one to save since Jorogumo never went after females, just males. He _really _didn’t want to die and so when Gabbie won the challenge, he was hoping and praying that she would choose him over DeStorm, and when she chose DeStorm, he knew that he was going to die.

Jesse didn’t blame either Joey or Dawn for what was going to happen to him, he’d brought it on himself, and he knew as he was told by Jorogumo to kneel before her that they would be blaming themselves for his death. His death was quick, but it was also _super_painful when Jorogumo bit into his neck and her poison raced through his system to stop his heart.

Jesse was confused at first when he found himself standing next to his own body, but then realized that he was truly dead, and when he followed Gabbie and DeStorm, wishing that he could smack the black man when he gloated over being alive upon reaching the lounge and showing no remorse at all. He was upset when he saw devastated expressions on Joey and Dawn’s faces, wishing that he was still alive.

Jesse did leave the lounge, unable to watch his friends suffer because of his stupid choice, and nearly jumped out of his boots when he came face-to-face with Shane, who took him to a safe area that those who died last year, and Lauren, were staying in, and he learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Jesse was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and he would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Jesse could've been on the show longer.
> 
> Anyway, I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- DeStorm Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the next YouTuber profile. Onward!

Name: DeStorm Power

Birthday: January 30, 1982

Age: 35

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark brown

Skin color: brown

Hometown: Arlington County, Virginia; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Executed by the Dark Army with an arrow to the chest.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

DeStorm Power had seven siblings, and was born in Arlington County Virginia. His childhood was fairly normal and not much was known about his education, having chosen to keep that private. In 2006, he started his YouTube channel filling it with music videos, and it had been a big success since that time.

In June of 2017, DeStorm received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and he’d been given the persona of the railroad tycoon. He liked his outfit, was confused to find a key on the pocketwatch, and he did research on the persona.

On the day of the party, DeStorm was picked up by the carriage and when he arrived at the mansion, he entered and greeted the others, getting to know them through the personas since he didn’t know many of them that well.

After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, DeStorm and the others mingled and explored the ground floor and the second floor, and it was on the ground floor that he noted that there was something wrong with the portrait of Dorian, surprised when Artie pulled off a section that turned out to be half of a map. He was also becoming confused and a bit concerned with a cryptex was found, along with a book with a chapter about Dorian, and that there was a key inside the cryptex that Dawn managed to open.

DeStorm was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and his confusion grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. He was alarmed when two men suddenly grabbed Dawn and Liz from behind, dragging them out of sight.

DeStorm was actually becoming uneasy by this point, but he stayed close to the group as they followed Alison outside and down a flight of stairs, learning from her that her father wasn’t the owner of the house, but someone else was, and they were to stay close to her for the duration of the night. He was amazed by the ballroom, but his amazement, however, quickly turned to fear when it became clear that the people in the ballroom, including Dorian and Alison, were _actual_vampires!

DeStorm was alarmed when a curtain was moved aside to reveal a stage and Joey chained to an x-pole, and that the vampires were using some kind of machine to take his blood. His fear grew when Dawn and Liza were hauled into the ballroom and chained up on the stage to the remaining x-poles, and, even though he hadn’t wanted to leave his three friends chained up, fled the ballroom with the group when Alison caused a distraction to get them away from the vampires.

After entering a different room, DeStorm learned from Alison that in order to save their friends, they would have to kill her father, and they would need salt, a stake, and a sunstone. He was helping with the search for the salt, which was suppose to be in that very room, when he heard Alison ring a bell to warn them that a vampire was heading for the room.

Not wanting to be captured, DeStorm hid behind a curtain and felt sorry for Alex when Lauren got taken. He and others found a number of small scrolls that had codes written on them, and when Alex found a box under the pool table, he watched as Jesse used the key to open it. He watched as Jesse and Alex figured out how to set up the pool balls once all the scrolls were found, and this opened another box that had a second key. With the key, they found a glass bottle, and then they had to hide again when Alison rang the bell.

DeStorm was getting seriously frustrated when a female vampire named Vera managed to drag off Andrea, and then he discovered that the salt they needed was hidden inside the pool cues. He was helping pour the last of the salt into the glass bottle when a vampire suddenly entered the room, catching him and the others off guard.

DeStorm was amazed when Alison managed to kill the vampire, which he realized was the same one that had kidnapped Dawn right in front of him, and both he and Jesse carried the vampire out of the house to hide him. He was relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea showed up and he was impressed when he learned that Joey had killed a vampire with the stake he was carrying, and he tried to reassure him that they could trust Alison when he threatened her with the stake.

DeStorm was disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Joey, Liza, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. He was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and yet, he didn’t really believed them, even though it was clear to him that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

DeStorm figured out that the key that he had on his pocketwatch could open the book, which he had to convince Liza to give to him, and when he got the book open, he began reading it. He did stop reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and ended up getting in a tug-a-war with both Joey and Dawn over the book, and they revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”.

Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, DeStorm was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. He stayed with Alex, who was armed with the sunstone, and cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

DeStorm didn’t like being captured by vampires, and his heart sank when he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. He wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and he decided to vote for Lauren since he didn’t think that she was pulling her weight with the challenges.

DeStorm was pleased when Lauren was voted into the final death challenge, but he was surprised when he was also voted into the challenge. Upon reaching the ballroom, which was filled with vampires, he realized that this wasn’t going to be an easy challenge to win. He did struggle at first to figure out where the silver coins he needed were located, but figured it out after Lauren screamed since the coins were hidden among non-poisonous snakes.

DeStorm managed to get the bag of coins while Lauren hesitated, and he was the first to find the coffin. He had to solve math problems to figure out the combination when Lauren got the bag of coins and got out the second coffin to work on the math problems for the combination, and it was a bit of a struggle, but he finally got the combination lock off the coffin.

DeStorm worked on putting the silver coins on the eyes of the skeleton that was inside the coffin, ignoring Lauren, who was struggling with the combination lock on her coffin. He was given the third clue, along with a sword, and saw that he needed to slay a stone dragon that was in the center of the ballroom. He managed to slay the dragon, getting a note, which he was to give to the vampire queen.

DeStorm gave the note to the vampire queen, who gave him a golden goblet in return, and when the vampires went after Lauren, he did call out to them to kill her before he was dragged out of the ballroom by Alison. He wasn’t feeling very remorseful when he and Alison got back to the lounge, not even when Alex got upset that his girlfriend was dead, and when he voiced that Lauren deserved to die since she was weak – he was caught off guard when Dawn hit him across the face, learning the hard way of why you never pissed off the actress.

DeStorm did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing he expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

DeStorm was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and he was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and he did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. He wasn’t too upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

DeStorm managed to find a clue in the base of the golden goblet after Tana found a box that had symbols on it, which included an alcohol shot. When three additional shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it. He was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

DeStorm was admittedly surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. However, while the group did enter the room to look for Alex, he hung back, and he agreed with Jesse about needing a break, especially since he didn’t want to argue with Alex again. So he and Jesse went to explore, and it wasn’t long before they were greeted by two beautiful women in scanty outfits.

DeStorm was excited to go upstairs to drink and play card games with the two women, but when he was being blindfolded, he didn’t expected to be drugged. He wasn’t happy to wake up with a headache from the sedative and he didn’t like being held prisoner by the two women that were the handmaidens of Jorogumo. Learning that two girls would have to go into the final death challenge to save him and Jesse from Jorogumo made sense.

DeStorm was alarmed when he and Jesse learned from Jorogumo that whichever girl won the challenge, that girl would have to choose between them of which one to save since Jorogumo never went after females, just males. He _really _didn’t want to die and so when Gabbie won the challenge, he was happy and relieved when Gabbie chose him over Jesse.

DeStorm wasn’t upset in the slightest when Jesse died, instead he was smugger then ever, positive that he could cheat death, and that the team was hopeless without him there to guide them. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve him a little, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, he was certain that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

DeStorm was surprised when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. He was certain that he would win the capture the flag challenge with his team, although he wasn’t thrilled to have Alex on his team, and he considered Joey’s team to be weak. Unfortunately his team ended up losing, and when it came time for the vote, he wasn’t surprised when he was voted to go up against Alex.

DeStorm was furious when he lost the final death challenge to Alex, and he was certain that his only friend in all of this had been Gabbie since she had saved his life earlier from Jorogumo. He chose not to fight and faced his execution at the hands of the Dark Army as bravely as possible. He felt a brief flash of pain when the glowing green arrow hit him in the chest, and then nothing at all.

DeStorm was confused at first when he found himself standing next to the pool with his own body floating in the water face up, and that he was back in his outfit instead of just his black boxers. He was about to follow the others to see if he could do something to Alex, and nearly jumped out of his boots when he came face-to-face with Shane, who gave him a serious scolding before taking him to a safe area that those who died last year, and Lauren, who gave him an earful for letting her die, and Jesse, who actually punched him in the face, were staying in, and he learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

DeStorm was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and he would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP, DeStorm, and as sad as it was to see you go, you also kinda had it coming.
> 
> I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile- Liza Koshy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another character profile, and this one is one of the saddest that I had to do. Onward!

Name: Liza Koshy (Elizabeth Shaila Koshy)

Birthday: March 31, 1996

Age: 21

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark brown

Skin color: brown

Hometown: Houston, Texas; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Throat ripped out by a harpy after helping kill the Gingerbread Woman and tried to break the Sorceress’ rules.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Liza Koshy (born Elizabeth Shaila Koshy) was born in Houston, Texas to Jose Koshy, a petroleum executive, and Jean Carol, a yoga instructor. She had two older sisters, and from kindergarten to fifth grade, she was in a dual language educational and cultural program, where she learned to speak Spanish along with English. In 2014, she graduated from Lamar High School, and enrolled at University of Houston to study business marketing.

In 2015, Liza left the university and moved to Los Angeles to pursue her career. Back in 2013, she was on the Vine platform until it shut down in 2017, and by that point, she was becoming popular on YouTube, having even gotten to interview President Barack Obama during the 2016 elections. She had also done some acting, too. Because of being on YouTube, she became friends with various YouTubers, and even became friends with Dawn Hatcher, too.

In June of 2017, Liza received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and she’d been given the persona of the explore. She liked her outfit, was confused to find a strange-looking gold spoon, and she did research on the persona.

On the day of the party, Liz was picked up by the carriage and when she arrived at the mansion, she entered and greeted the others, and when Dawn arrived, she eagerly hugged the actress and made a point to help her get to known some of the others through their personas.

After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, Liza went upstairs with Dawn and a few other YouTubers to look around, chat, and try to figure out where Joey was since he still hadn’t shown up. She was curious about the book that they’d found that was opened to a page about Dorian, and the bookmark that said both ‘Evil’ and ‘Live’ on it.

Liza helped take the book back downstairs to the others, who had found half of a map and a cryptex, which Dawn managed to open the bookmark clue. She was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and her confusion grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. She was asking Dawn what Alison had talked to her about, when both she and the brunette were grabbed from behind by two men, who then dragged them out of sight.

Liza was scared as she and Dawn were hauled through a hallway until they reached a door that Dorian was standing next to and was waiting for them. Although she was scared, she was also confused when Dorian referred to some kind of Light that was apparently inside Dawn, and she was impressed with the brunette when she insisted that he release them – until Dorian revealed that he was a vampire!

Liza was feeling even more scared when she and Dawn heard their friends shouting and screaming in the ballroom beyond the door, and they were then dragged out into the ballroom and onto a stage to be chained to a pair of x-poles. She was alarmed to see that Joey was also chained to an x-pole and hooked up to some kind of machine that she learned that the vampires had been using to take his blood, and when their friends were able to escape with the help of Alison, she knew that it was up to her and Dawn to get the three of them freed and out of there.

Liza and Dawn worked together to kick a lever, which in turn freed Joey, and after he managed to free brunette, she did ask him how he ended up there as he and the actress used keys to free her. She understood Joey’s frustration of not being able to remember and believed him when he insisted that he hadn’t invited them there on purpose.

Wanting to get out of the ballroom and back to their friends, Liza helped Joey and Dawn get the top of the machine open when she realized that the gold spoon that’d been with her outfit could open the lock, and they found a book. Learning from the book that they needed three ankhs to open and locate the stake of Van Helsing, she managed to find all three, although she needed Joey’s help to get one out of a clock, laughing when he said he found it instead of her.

Working together, Liza, Joey, and Dawn managed to position the three ankhs, and they found both the wooden stake and a small book that was locked. Realizing that they would need to kill the vampire guarding the outside doors to the ballroom, she was seriously impressed when Joey managed to sneak up on the vampire and killed him with the stake.

Liza ran with Joey and Dawn around the house to look for their friends, and when they found Lauren and Andrea tied to two of the pillars, she helped untied them and learned from the girls about how Alison was helping them locate salt and something called a sunstone, which would been needed to kill Dorian. She wasn’t too surprised when Joey voiced that he didn’t trust Alison, given that he’d been fed on by vampires, and she was happen when they rejoined the rest of their friends.

Liza and her friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that she, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. She was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and she believed them, for it was clear to her that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Liza was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason, and only when he refused to give her the key, even with Joey and Dawn backing her up, she threw the book at him. Her suspicions of DeStorm grew when he got the book open and he began reading it. She came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and she was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”.

Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, Liza was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. She helped make a circle out of the salt, and cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Liza didn’t like being captured by vampires a second time, and her heart sank whens he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. She wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and she decided to vote for Lauren since she didn’t think that she was pulling her weight with the challenges.

Liza did feel guilty for voting for Lauren after she and DeStorm left to take part in the final death challenge, more so when Dawn pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all_of their hands. Her guilt grew when DeStorm came back with the golden goblet, revealing that Lauren was dead, and she knew that he made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face, for she knew that it was never smart to piss off the actress.

Liza did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing she expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Liza was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and she was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and she did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. She was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

After Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Liza managed to find two of the alcohol shots that they needed and patted Joey on the back when he found one, too. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, she was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Liza was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo.She was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. She was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and she was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Liza helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and she wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. Discovering that the clue lead to a lantern needed to find more clues, she eagerly explored the room with the lantern and found kanji symbols that Dawn was able to translate to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Liza was alarmed when she saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. She was nervous when the vote came and was relieved when she wasn’t voted for. She was shocked and confused when Gabbie and Tana, who had been voted into the challenge, came back with only DeStorm, and she was upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them and had made Gabbie choose between the two boys.

Liza was upset that Jesse was dead, and she did what she could to give moral support to Joey and Dawn, figuring that they were really hurting with the news. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve her, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, she was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Liza was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. She wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and yet, she was glad when Joey chose her for his team, along with Dawn. Although she didn’t like running around to locate red rods needed to open the warlock box, she didn’t really mind given DeStorm’s team a hard time.

Liza was thrilled when Joey’s team won and she wasn’t happy when it was revealed that they would have to vote for two people on DeStorm’s team. She did, however, vote for DeStorm, and did try to give all of his cards to Alison, who pointed out that she could only take one card from the deck. She cheered Alex on during the final death challenge, and was happy when he managed to win. She didn’t like having to watch DeStorm be executed by the Dark Army, and was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Liza learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, she was eager to do so, and went on the search for the meat pie recipe. She helped her friends with figuring out which chocolate went where into a box, and she wasn’t too excited to eat brains until she realized that they weren’t real brains.

Liza joked that she could feel herself get smarter when they ate the brains from the human-shaped cake, was glad when they found the recipe, and she was relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. She was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Liza was reluctant to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. She was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. She agreed with her friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and was worried when she got voted into the challenge with Tyler.

Liza didn’t look forward to doing a lot of eating for the challenge, and she managed to get through the first task of eating everything food item that was red while Tyler did struggle a bit. She ended up struggling with the second task of having to find and eat everything that was square, certain that she and Tyler would probably end up throwing up afterwards, and although she finally got through the second task and was making her way through the king’s cake, she was devastated when Tyler won the challenge.

Liza was certain that she would die – until Sampson offered to give them the gem if they helped him shove the Gingerbread Woman into the oven, which would earn him his freedom and allow them both to live. She was all for that plan, played along with Tyler when he claimed that the meat pie was disgusting, and was thrilled when Sampson managed to lock the Gingerbread Woman into the oven after she entered it.

Liza was certain that she was going to live as she and Tyler rejoined their friends with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and she was alarmed when she saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. She tried to escape when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed her, dragging her into the mansion. She knew that she was going to die, and she didn’t blame either Joey or Dawn for what was about to happen, but she was going to put up a fight until she felt the harpy’s claws tear into her throat, and everything with black with a flash of intense pain.

Liza was confused at first when she found herself standing next to her dead body, and she was upset that she was dead, imagining how it was affecting her friends. She crossed paths with Shane, who took her to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, and DeStorm, were staying in, and she learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Liza was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and he would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Liza, she didn't deserve to go like that, and so soon after getting a chance to survive. I blame the Sorceress, and I will FOREVER blame the Sorceress. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. ETN Profile- Artie Goldstien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's Artie profile, which I should've posted yesterday, but I forgot to. Onward!

Name: Artie Goldstein

Birthday: July 5, 1987

Age: 30

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Turned to stone by Medusa.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Artie Goldstein (born Artemis Goldstein) was born in Los Angeles, California, along with his twin brother, Ernie, to parents that ran a successful restaurant chain. He and Ernie had no other siblings, but wished that they did, and they enjoyed going to public school for elementary school. He wasn’t happy when he and his brother were put into a private school for middle school and high school since that meant that they couldn’t spend time with their friends.

After graduating from high school, Artie went to a culinary art college while Ernie went to an engineering college, and they both graduated with degrees. When they both moved back to Los Angeles in 2010, they saw how popular YouTube was, and they both started their own YouTube channels.

Artie did a lot of cooking-related videos that became popular, especially his DIY videos, and because of this, he became friends with a number of YouTubers, including Joey Graceffa and even befriended Dawn Hatcher. In June of 2017, Artie received an invitation from Joey, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and he’d been given the persona of the bartender. He liked his outfit, and he did research on the persona.

On the day of the party, Artie was picked up by the carriage and when he arrived at the mansion, he entered with his twin brother, who’d arrived at the same time, and they got to know some of the others by way of their personas, already knowing Liza, Jesse, Dawn, and a few others.

After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, Artie chattered with the others, and when Tyler made a cryptic remark about how he hoped nothing bad would happen to Alex that night, he reminded him not to talk about that kind of stuff around Dawn, given what had happen to her and Joey last year.

When DeStorm remarked that there was something off about a portrait of Dorian, Artie took a closer look and removed something that clearly didn’t belong, revealing that it was a part of a map. He was distracted when Jesse found a cryptex, and when Dawn opened it, he was disappointed that it was a key and not the other half of the map.

Artie was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and his confusion grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. He was alarmed when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and when he, Jesse, Alex, and Tyler went after them, they couldn’t find the girls.

Artie was worried for Dawn and Liza as he and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. He didn’t like the sound of that and while the ballroom was clearly impressive, he was on edge, especially when a masked woman and a masked man argued about claiming the members of the group.

Artie was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual_vampires! He retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and he was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. He panicked when he saw Dorian use the machine to take some of his friend’s blood.

Artie and Ernie had to restrain Tana shortly after Dawn and Liza were brought out, also chained to the other two x-poles, and when Alison created a distraction, he fled with the others, even though he didn’t like leaving three of his friends prisoners to the vampires. Although he was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, he did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren and then Andrea being taken.

Artie was alarmed when a vampire suddenly entered the room through a window, and when he tried to find a place to hide, he ended up tripping and falling to the floor. He was sure that he would’ve become vampire food to the vampire, which he realized was the one that had taken Dawn earlier, but he was saved by Alison. He did hide under the pool table as the two vampires fought, and he was certain that Alison was on their side after she managed to kill the vampire.

Artie was eager to go and rescue their captured friends after Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead body out of the mansion and placed it under a tree, and he was delighted and relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea came around the corner of the mansion with a small book and a stake, which he learned that Joey had used to kill the vampire that had been guarding the ballroom. He did have to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, not really blaming his friend’s distrust since it turned out that the vampires had been using that machine to take his friend’s blood.

Artie and his friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. He was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and he believed them, for it was clear to him that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Artie was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. He came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and he was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, he was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. Artie cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Artie didn’t like being captured by vampires, and his heart sank whens he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. He wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and he decided to vote for Alex after his request to be voted for instead of Lauren.

Artie was worried for Lauren after she and DeStorm left to take part in the final death challenge, more so when Dawn pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all _of their hands. He felt sorry for Alex when DeStorm came back with the golden goblet, revealing that Lauren was dead, and he knew that DeStorm made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face, for he knew that it was never smart to piss off the actress.

Artie did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing he expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Artie was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and he was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and he did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. He was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

After Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Artie helped with the search for the remaining alcohol shots. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, he was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Artie was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. He was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. He was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and he was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Artie helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and he wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. He was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Artie was alarmed when he saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. He was shocked and confused when Gabbie and Tana, who had been voted into the challenge, came back with only DeStorm, and he was upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them and had made Gabbie choose between the two boys.

Artie was upset that Jesse was dead, and he did what he could to give moral support to Joey and Dawn, figuring that they were really hurting with the news. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve him, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, he was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Artie was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. He wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and he wasn’t thrilled to be on DeStorm’s team. Although he didn’t like running around to locate red rods needed to open the warlock box, he didn’t really mind giving his own brother a hard time.

Although Artie was disappointed when Joey’s team won, which meant his team was up for the vote, and he wasn’t too surprised when Alex was willing to go into the final death challenge to fight DeStorm. He did, however, vote for Alex, and he cheered Alex on during the final death challenge, and was happy when he managed to win. He didn’t like having to watch DeStorm be executed by the Dark Army, and was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Artie learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, he was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing child. He helped his friends with building a gingerbread house, and he helped find the missing child. He was relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. He was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Artie was reluctant to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. He was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. He agreed with his friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and was worried when Liza got voted into the challenge with Tyler.

Artie was concerned when Joey and Dawn left the lounge to wait for Tyler and Liza outside, learning that for them, the waiting was the worst part, and he had to agree. He was thrilled when Liza and Tyler both returned from the challenge alive with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and he was alarmed when he saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. He was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who he tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and he was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Artie and Ernie left the lounge when the group decided to take a time out since Tyler had fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, and they tracked down Liza’s body, waiting to relocate it to a different place as a kind of burial and to make sure that Joey and Dawn wouldn’t accidentally come across it. He and his twin put Liza’s body in a bedroom, and they returned to the lounge to rejoin their friends.

Artie was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, he knew that there was no way he was going to let any of the girls go into the final death challenge.

Artie and Ernie deliberately lost the challenge, so that they both went into the lair to do the final death challenge. He lost the challenge and, after he was certain that Ernie, Joey, and Dawn wouldn’t see him die, he was left to face Medusa, who assured him that he wouldn’t feel any pain and simply sleep forever. He was only aware of peace after being turned to stone, and so when someone snapped their fingers near his ear to wake him up, he was startled.

Artie was surprised to find himself standing next to his stone body and facing Shane, who took him to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, and Liza, were staying in, and he learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Artie was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and he would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I won't be posting the profile for King Midas as he will be in the season finale along with Cash. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. ETN Profile- Tana Mongeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another heart-breaking profile of another fallen YouTuber. Onward!

Name: Tana Mongeau

Birthday: June 24th, 1998

Age: 19

Hair color: platinum blonde (naturally dark brown)

Eye color: Dark green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Stomach sliced by giant sword after being betrayed.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Tana Mongeau (born Tana Marie Mongeau) was born in Las Vegas, Nevada,and had been keeping her childhood and education private from the world, choosing not to let it be public. And she had been on YouTube since 2015, working with various YouTubers, especially with her best friend Gabbie Hanna.

In June of 2017, Tana received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and she’d been given the persona of the saloon girl. She absolutely _loved _her outfit, and she did research on the persona, looking forward to the party and hanging out with her friends.

On the day of the party, Tana was picked up by the carriage and when she arrived at the mansion, she got to know some of the others by way of their personas, already knowing Gabbie. After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, she first chatted with DeStorm about his assets, flirted with Jesse and Artie, and then she went upstairs to talk with Lauren, Liza, and Dawn.

Tana thought that a book they found that was opened to a chapter about Dorian, with a bookmark that said live on one side and evil on the other, might be important, and Dawn agreed with her, suspecting that Dorian wasn’t Joey’s friend. She carried the back of Lauren’s dress when they went back downstairs with the book, finding that the others had found a piece of a map and a cryptex, and she was impressed when Dawn managed to open it with the word ‘evil’, finding a key inside.

Tana was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and her confusion grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. She was alarmed when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and when Artie, Jesse, Alex, and Tyler went after them, they came back and revealed that couldn’t find the girls.

Tana was worried for Dawn and Liza as she and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. However, she pushed her fears aside when she saw the ballroom and spun in a circle with her hands in the air, enjoying the music and ignoring the people already in there as she followed her friends.

Tana was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual _vampires! She retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and she was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. She panicked when she saw Dorian use the machine to take some of her friend’s blood.

Tana tried to go rescue her friends, shortly after Dawn and Liza were brought out and chained to the other two x-poles, but Artie and Ernie restrained her. However, when Alison created a distraction, she fled with the others, even though she didn’t like leaving three of her friends prisoners to the vampires. Although she was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, she did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren and then Andrea being taken.

Tana was alarmed when a vampire suddenly entered the room through a window, and as she hid, she realized that this was the same vampire that had taken Dawn earlier. She watched with wide eyes when Alison ran into the room, fought the vampire and killed him by ripping his throat out with her fangs. She did tell the vampire girl that they needed to get her a makeup wipe, but she was ignored.

Tana was eager to go and rescue their captured friends after Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead body out of the mansion and placed it under a tree, and she was delighted and relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea came around the corner of the mansion with a small book and a stake, which she learned that Joey had used to kill the vampire that had been guarding the ballroom. She did have to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, not really blaming her friend’s distrust since it turned out that the vampires had been using that machine to take her friend’s blood.

Tana and her friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. She was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and she believed them, for it was clear to her that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Tana was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. She came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and she was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, she was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. She cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Tana didn’t like being captured by vampires, and her heart sank when she learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. She wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and she decided to vote for Lauren since she really hadn’t done that much for the challenges so far.

Tana was feeling guilty for voting for Lauren after she and DeStorm left to take part in the final death challenge, more so when Dawn pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all_of their hands. She felt sorry for Alex when DeStorm came back with the golden goblet, revealing that Lauren was dead, and she knew that he made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face.

Tana did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing she expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Tana was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and she was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and she did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. She was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Tana helped with the search for the remaining alcohol shots. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, she was alarmed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and tried to convince him to let her do it instead. But she had to watch as Joey drank the alcohol, and she saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Tana was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. She was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. She was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and she was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Tana helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and she wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. She was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Tana was alarmed when she saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. She wasn’t thrilled to be voted into the final death challenge with Gabbie, and was outraged to learn halfway through the challenge that she and Gabbie were safe, but that they would have to choose which guy to save.

Tana did her best to get through the challenge quickly, but she failed to win, and was upset when Gabbie won and chose DeStorm over Jesse. She ended up listening to Jesse die before she was taken back into the mansion to let her friends know what happen to Jesse,and she did what she could to give moral support to Joey and Dawn, figuring that they were really hurting with the news. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve her, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, she was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Tana was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. She wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and when it came to the challenge itself, she chose to give DeStorm and his team a hard time by letting them capture her repeatedly, and she had Alex laughing more then once because of this.

Tana was thrilled when Joey’s team won, and she wasn’t too surprised when Alex was willing to go into the final death challenge to fight DeStorm. She did vote for DeStorm, even made a point of stamping on his feet when she walked past him. She cheered Alex on during the final death challenge, and was happy when he managed to win. She didn’t like having to watch DeStorm be executed by the Dark Army, and was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Tana learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, she was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing child. She helped his friends with building a gingerbread house, and she helped find the missing child. She was relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. She was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Tana was reluctant to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. She was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. She agreed with her friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and was worried when Liza got voted into the challenge with Tyler.

Tana was concerned when Joey and Dawn left the lounge to wait for Tyler and Liza outside, learning that for them, the waiting was the worst part, and she had to agree. She was thrilled when Liza and Tyler both returned from the challenge alive with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress, who she threw her lollipop at, appear once again, and she was alarmed when she saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. She was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who she tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and she was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Tana went to sit in a corner of the lounge to Gabbie when the group decided to take a time out since Tyler had fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, and she knew that they were all hurting from the lost of Liza, having realized that if they broke the rules again, then someone else would be murdered by the Sorceress.

Tana was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, she had to wait for Artie and Ernie, who had lost the challenge on purpose, to go into the lair. She was relieved when Ernie returned with Joey and Dawn, but was sad to learn that Artie had lost the final death challenge.

Tana helped look for ashes to use to reactivate a magic compass that would lead them to a different realm, and she was eager to form an alliance with Tyler, Alex, and Ernie to ensure that they wouldn’t vote for each other in the next challenge. She had mixed feelings when they entered a different realm and were greeted by a wizard named Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Tana helped with the search for the fairy tears and the specter needed to free a certain warrior, who she did flirt with since he was both cute and hot, and was disappointed when no one would let her play stones against the harpies to get a talisman. She was sad when the warrior died saving them, and she fully agreed that Andrea, Dawn, and Joey should go into the final death challenge, known as the Path of Betrayal, since they hadn’t done a challenge yet.

Tana was alarmed and confused when an ice man guarding the path with a giant sword suddenly came after her and- the next thing she knew, she was standing next to her own body that had a gash in the stomach, and she realized that she was dead. She was angry at first, but when she saw Joey, Dawn, and Andrea return without the gem, having been betrayed by the Sorceress herself, and she saw how upset they were, she knew that they had had to choose someone to betray.

Tana wasn’t sure of what to do next when she was greeted by Shane, who took her to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, and Artie, were staying in, and she learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Tana was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and she would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Tana, I blame the Sorceress for everything that's going on. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. ETN Profile- Gabbie Hanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another YouTube profile, and this one makes my heart ache. Onward!

Name: Gabbie Hanna

Birthday: February 7th, 1991

Age: 26

Hair color: purple (naturally dark brown)

Eye color: Dark brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: New Castle, Pennsylvania; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Heart ripped out by Promethean Man to be placed in the Automaton Bride.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Gabbie Hanna (born Gabrielle Jeannette Hanna) was born in New Castle, Pennsylvania, and had six siblings, but not much was known about her family life or her childhood since she had chosen to keep it private. One of her first jobs was working at a Pizza Joe’s in her hometown, and she graduated from the University of Pittsburgh with a degree in psychology and communications.

Gabbie worked a number of jobs, including at a company that sold products out of Sam’s Club. She left that job when she realized that the company was relying on a pyramid scheme. Because of this, she moved to Los Angels, California to pursue an acting career and worked on her role as a social media influencer. In late 2013, she first started uploading skits on the Vine platform and there she accumulated 5 million followers.

In 2014, Gabbie set up a channel on YouTube that was first called The Gabbie Show, later changing it to Gabbie Hanna, and it primarily feathered story time videos. She also created a second channel on YouTube called The Gabbie Vlogs, and because of her success on YouTube, she collab and befriended a number of other YouTubers in the YouTube community including Tana Mongeau. In 2017, she published a book of poems called Adultolescene that chronicled her life struggles, and during that time she also debut her first single “Out Loud” and put on her channel the music video.

In June of 2017, Gabbie received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and she’d been given the persona of the Vaudevillian. She absolutely _loved _her outfit, and she did research on the persona, looking forward to the party and hanging out with her friends.

On the day of the party, Gabbie was picked up by the carriage and when she arrived at the mansion, she got to know some of the others by way of their personas, already knowing Tana and a few others. After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, she chatted with some of the others, becoming excited when she learned that Tyler was the Thespian and was embarrassed to discover that he was gay.

Gabbie was curious about the map half found by Alex, Artie, Tyler, and DeStorm, and also the cryptex that Jesse had found. She was impressed when Dawn managed to solve and open the cryptex, finding a key inside. She was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and her confusion grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. She was alarmed when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and when Artie, Jesse, Alex, and Tyler went after them, they came back and revealed that they couldn’t find the girls.

Gabbie was worried for Dawn and Liza, for they had been taken by two hot-looking guys, as she and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. However, she pushed her fears aside when she saw the ballroom and she followed her friends.

Gabbie was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual_vampires! She retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and she was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. She panicked when she saw Dorian use the machine to take some of her friend’s blood.

Gabbie was furthered alarmed when Dawn and Liza were brought out and chained to the two remaining x-poles. However, when Alison created a distraction, she fled with the others, even though she didn’t like leaving three of her friends prisoners to the vampires. Although she was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, she did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren and then Andrea being taken.

Gabbie was alarmed when a vampire suddenly entered the room through a window, and as she hid, she realized that this was the same vampire that had taken Dawn earlier. She watched with wide eyes when Alison ran into the room, fought the vampire and killed him by ripping his throat out with her fangs.

Gabbie was eager to go and rescue their captured friends after Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead body out of the mansion and placed it under a tree, and she was delighted and relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea came around the corner of the mansion with a small book and a stake, which she learned that Joey had used to kill the vampire that had been guarding the ballroom. She did have to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, not really blaming her friend’s distrust since it turned out that the vampires had been using that machine to take her friend’s blood.

Gabbie and her friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. She was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and she believed them, for it was clear to her that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Gabbie was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. She came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and she was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, she was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so, and she made a circle out of the salt. She cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Gabbie didn’t like being captured by vampires, and her heart sank when she learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. She wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and she decided to vote for Lauren since she really hadn’t done that much for the challenges so far.

Gabbie was feeling guilty for voting for Lauren after she and DeStorm left to take part in the final death challenge, more so when Dawn pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all_of their hands. She felt sorry for Alex when DeStorm came back with the golden goblet, revealing that Lauren was dead, and she knew that he made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face.

Gabbie did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing she expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Gabbie was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and she was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and she did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. She was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

After Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Gabbie helped with the search for the remaining alcohol shots. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, she was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and she watched as Joey drank the alcohol, and she saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Gabbie was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. She was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. She was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and she was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Gabbie helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and she wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. She was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Gabbie was alarmed when she saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. She wasn’t thrilled to be voted into the final death challenge with Tana, and was outraged to learn halfway through the challenge that she and Tana were safe, but that they would have to choose which guy to save.

Gabbie managed to win the challenge and get the gem, and when she realized that she had to choose between Jesse and DeStorm, she chose DeStorm over Jesse. She was feeling smug when she returned to the lounge with DeStorm on her arm, not too upset that Jesse had died, and she didn’t regret her decision, even though it was clear that Joey and Dawn were hurting from the lost of Jesse. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve her, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, she was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Gabbie was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. She wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and she was thrilled when DeStorm chose her for his team. She didn’t have fun trying to find the gold rods needed to win the challenge, and was very vocal in her objections when Joey managed to grab her and, after a wrestling match, marched her up the stairs.

Gabbie wasn’t thrilled when Joey’s team won, and she wasn’t too surprised when Alex was willing to go into the final death challenge to fight DeStorm. She did vote for Alex for she wanted DeStorm to win. She cheered DeStorm on during the final death challenge, and she wasn’t happy when he lost to Alex. She didn’t like having to watch DeStorm be executed by the Dark Army, and was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Gabbie learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, she was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing child. She helped her friends with building a gingerbread house, and she helped find the missing child. She was relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. She was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Gabbie was eager to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman, for she was hungry, and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. She was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. She agreed with her friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and was worried when Liza got voted into the challenge with Tyler.

Gabbie was concerned when Joey and Dawn left the lounge to wait for Tyler and Liza outside, learning that for them, the waiting was the worst part, and she had to agree. She was thrilled when Liza and Tyler both returned from the challenge alive with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and she was alarmed when she saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. She was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who she tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and she was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Gabbie went to sit in a corner of the lounge to talk with Tana when the group decided to take a time out since Tyler had fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, and she knew that they were all hurting from the lost of Liza, having realized that if they broke the rules again, then someone else would be murdered by the Sorceress.

Gabbie was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, she had to wait for Artie and Ernie, who had lost the challenge on purpose, to go into the lair. She was relieved when Ernie returned with Joey and Dawn, but was sad to learn that Artie had lost the final death challenge.

Gabbie helped look for blood to use to reactivate a magic compass that would lead them to a different realm, and she wasn’t impressed with Andrea’s mystic act when she carried the compass that was guiding them in a Hot ‘n Cold fashion. She had mixed feelings when they entered a different realm and were greeted by a wizard named Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Gabbie helped with the search for the fairy tears and the specter needed to free a certain warrior, who she did flirt with since he was both cute and hot, and she had to convince Tana not to try and play the game of stones against the harpies. She was sad when the warrior died saving them, and she fully agreed that Andrea, Dawn, and Joey should go into the final death challenge, known as the Path of Betrayal, since they hadn’t done a challenge yet.

Gabbie was confused and then alarmed when the ice guardian of the Path of Betrayal suddenly killed Tana, and she was shocked to learn that in order to gain access to the ice queen, Joey, Dawn, and Andrea had had to choose someone to betray, and she was furious when they didn’t get the gem. Realizing that Joey and Dawn had been through this kind of thing before, she did her best to comfort them.

Gabbie helped search for the parts for some kind of steampunk machine, didn’t like getting chased by Cedric, and was eager to get rid of all of the targets in order to keep Tyler from being blown up. She helped look for the parts for the Automaton Bride, and she didn’t like that they would have to vote to see who would go into the final death challenge that would only end with one of them actually loosing their heart.

Gabbie wasn’t thrilled to go into the final death challenge with Alex, where they had to do certain tasks before activating a steam machine, and her heart _literally _dropped when Alex managed to win the challenge. She did fight and scream when one of the Promethean Men grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and- the next thing she knew, she was standing next to her own body that had a hole in her chest, and she realized that she was dead. She was angry at first, but realized that Alex had actually tried to come to her rescue and had failed because of the Promethean man that had restrained him.

Gabbie wasn’t sure of what to do next when she was greeted by Shane, who took her to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Artie, and Tana, were staying in, and she learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Gabbie was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and she would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP, Gabbie, you really deserved better then what happened to you.
> 
> I will see you all later! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. ETN Profile- Alex Wassabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I COMPLETELY forgot to post the character profiles for Alex and Ernie! I don't know how I forgot to do this, but I did, and so I'm going to post them today, starting with Alex. Onward!

Name: Alex Wassabi

Birthday: March 28, 1990

Age: 27

Hair color: black

Eye color: Dark brown

Skin color: Asian

Hometown: Great Falls, Montana; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Stabbed by one of the Guardians of the Dark Dimension.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Alex Wassabi (born Alex Burriss) was born in Great Falls, Montana, to wonderful parents and had six siblings. He was considered the class clown in school and was diagnosed with ADHD, which meant that it was hard for him to pay attention in class without getting distracted. He did, however, manage to get through school, and after college, he moved to Los Angeles and teamed up with Roi Fabito, and they launched a YouTube channel, called Wassabi Productions at the time, and they posted a lot of comedy videos and skits, most were from when they first became friends back in middle school.

In 2015, Alex began dating Lauren Riihimaki, a DYI YouTuber, and in 2016, Alex was sad when Roi chose to part ways to do his own YouTube channel, and so Alex renamed his channel Wassabi. He had a lot of YouTube friends in the YouTube community, and he was alarmed when a group of the YouTubers went missing for three months, along with SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher. He was sad when out of the group only four were found alive and rescued by an organization that called itself the Society Against Evil.

In June 2017, Alex received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and he’d been given the persona of the Novelist. He was impressed by the outfit, and he did research on the persona, looking forward to the party and hanging out with his friends and his girlfriend.

On the day of the party, Alex was picked up by the carriage and he was the first to arrive at the mansion. He greeted the others as they arrived and when Lauren arrived in her ballgown, he actually forgot to breath for a few seconds before he greeted and kissed her on the mouth. After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, he went upstairs to talk with Dawn, Andrea, and Liza a bit.

Alex did go back downstairs, pausing to kiss Lauren again, and he talked with Tyler, Artie, and DeStorm. He agreed with Artie that it was probably smart not to talk about the events of last year around Dawn after Tyler made a joke, and when DeStorm pointed out that there was something wrong with the portrait of Dorian, he was surprised when Artie removed a section that turned out to be half of a map.

Alex took a cryptex that Jesse had found and tried to open it by unscrewing one of the sides, but it didn’t work, and he thought he’d broke it. He was impressed when Dawn managed to solve and open the cryptex, finding a key inside. He was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted him, Dawn, and Tyler into the study, where she told them that they needed to leave since it wasn’t safe.

Alex wasn’t sure of what to make of this, but he wasn’t about to risk the safety of his friends, especially not Lauren’s safety. He and Tyler were telling the others that they should leave when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and he went after them, along with Jesse, Tyler, Artie and Ernie, but they couldn’t find the girls.

Alex was worried about Dawn and Liza as he and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. When they entered the ballroom, he made a point of keeping Lauren close to him since he didn’t want her to be taken, and he didn’t like how some of the people in the ballroom were talking about ‘claiming’ the group.

Alex was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual _vampires! He retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and he was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. He panicked when he saw Dorian use the machine to take some of her friend’s blood.

Alex was furthered alarmed when Dawn and Liza were brought out and chained to the two remaining x-poles. However, when Alison created a distraction, he fled with the others, even though he didn’t like leaving three of her friends prisoners to the vampires. Although he was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, she did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren and then Andrea being taken.

Alex was alarmed when a vampire suddenly entered the room through a window, and as he hid, he realized that this was the same vampire that had taken Dawn earlier. He watched with wide eyes when Alison ran into the room, fought the vampire and killed him by ripping his throat out with her fangs.

Alex was eager to go and rescue their captured friends after Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead body out of the mansion and placed it under a tree, and he was delighted and relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea came around the corner of the mansion with a small book and a stake, which he learned that Joey had used to kill the vampire that had been guarding the ballroom. He was relieved to have Lauren back, and he did have to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, not really blaming his friend’s distrust since it turned out that the vampires had been using that machine to take his friend’s blood.

Alex and his friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. He was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and he believed them, for it was clear to her that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Alex was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. He came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and she was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, he was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so, and he was prepared to use the sunstone to help get rid of the vampire king. He cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Alex didn’t like being captured by vampires, and his heart sank when he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. He wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and he decided to vote for DeStorm, who was being super sketchy and requested that the group vote for him instead of Lauren since he didn’t want his girlfriend to go into any challenges.

Alex was worried when Lauren was voted into the final death challenge with DeStorm, and he agreed with Dawn when she pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all _of their hands. He was upset and angry when DeStorm came back from the challenge without Lauren, and he didn’t like being restrained by Joey or Dawn when he tried go go after DeStorm, and he knew that DeStorm had made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face.

Alex did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing he expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Alex was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and he was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and he did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. He didn’t like getting grabbed by the spider woman, and everything that happen after he was taken into the library was a haze.

Alex’s next clear memory was when he woke up on the desk and quickly sat up, trying to get the webbing off with the help of his friends. He let Dawn check his neck since it was sore and she found an injection site, figuring that he’d been drugged, and that was why he couldn’t really remember much after being grabbed by the spider woman, who he now knew was named Jorogumo. He was worried when he learned that Jesse had wandered off with DeStorm, but he was more worried about Jesse then he was about DeStorm.

Alex helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and when it became apparent that his friends would need to dig through two dead bodies to find a clue, he chose to stay with Dawn in the library, and they managed to find chest that hadn’t been there before.

When Alex found a box that had kanji symbols on the lock, he was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols, which he used to open the box that held two fake gems and a note. He was alarmed when she saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them.

Alex did vote and waited with the others while Gabbie and Tana went to the final death challenge, and he was hoping that both girls would come back with Jesse. He wanted this because he wanted DeStorm dead for what he had done to Lauren. He was disappointed when Gabbie and Tana returned with only DeStorm, learning that Jorogumo hadn’t wanted either girl and the winner had to choose who to save. He wished that Jesse could’ve have survived and did what he could to comfort Joey and Dawn, since they were clearly hurting from the lost of Jesse.

Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve Alex, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, he was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun. he was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. He wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and he wasn’t thrilled to be on DeStorm’s team.

Alex wasn’t thrilled when Joey’s team won, and yet, he was eager to go up against DeStorm in the final death challenge. He managed to win the challenge after searching the bottom of a swimming pool for the gem, and he took some grim pleasure when DeStorm was executed by the Dark Army. He was confused when he found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Alex learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, she was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing child. He helped his friends with building a gingerbread house, and he helped find the missing child. He was relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. He was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Alex was eager to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman, for he was hungry, and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. He was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. He agreed with his friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and was worried when Liza got voted into the challenge with Tyler.

Alex was concerned when Joey and Dawn left the lounge to wait for Tyler and Liza outside, learning that for them, the waiting was the worst part, and he had to agree. He was thrilled when Liza and Tyler both returned from the challenge alive with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and he was alarmed when he saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. He was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who he tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and he was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Alex sat with Dawn, who he got water for since the amount of sugar that they all had eaten had left her dehydrated, and Joey one one of the couches when the group decided to take a time out since Tyler had fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, and he knew that they were all hurting from the lost of Liza, having realized that if they broke the rules again, then someone else would be murdered by the Sorceress. He did build up his nerve and asked Alison if Lauren had suffered when she was killed by the vampires, and he was relieved when she assured him that his girlfriend would’ve been placed under a sleeping spell and wouldn’t have felt a thing.

Alex was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, he had to wait for Artie and Ernie, who had lost the challenge on purpose, to go into the lair. He was relieved when Ernie returned with Joey and Dawn, but was sad to learn that Artie had lost the final death challenge.

Alex helped look for ashes to use to reactivate a magic compass that would lead them to a different realm, and he agreed to forming an alliance with Tyler, Tana, and Ernie so that they wouldn’t vote for each other in the next challenge. He had mixed feelings when they entered a different realm and were greeted by a wizard named Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Alex helped with the search for the fairy tears and the specter needed to free a certain warrior, getting annoyed when Gabbie and Tana flirted with the warrior, and both he and Joey played the game of stones against the harpies. He was sad when the warrior died saving them, and he fully agreed that Andrea, Dawn, and Joey should go into the final death challenge, known as the Path of Betrayal, since they hadn’t done a challenge yet.

Alex was confused and then alarmed when the ice guardian of the Path of Betrayal suddenly killed Tana, and he was shocked to learn that in order to gain access to the ice queen, Joey, Dawn, and Andrea had had to choose someone to betray, and he was furious when they didn’t get the gem. Realizing that Joey and Dawn had been through this kind of thing before, he did his best to comfort them.

Alex helped search for the parts for some kind of steampunk machine, didn’t like getting chased by Cedric, and was eager to get rid of all of the targets in order to keep Tyler from being blown up. He helped look for the parts for the Automaton Bride, and he didn’t like that they would have to vote to see who would go into the final death challenge that would only end with one of them actually loosing their heart.

Alex wasn’t thrilled to go into the final death challenge with Gabbie, where they had to do certain tasks before activating a steam machine, and when he won the challenge, he did try to keep Gabbie from being killed by one of the Promethean Men, but the other one grabbed him and restrained him, so all he could do was watch as Gabbie was killed with her heart being ripped out.

When midnight came and cowboy showed up, asking for help for his son, Alex insisted that they needed to help the boy in order to get the next gem. He didn’t enjoy being chased by werewolves and was glad when they were able to save the boy. He was angry when the cowboy turned out to be a werewolf himself, and wouldn’t give them the gem unless they ran a gauntlet.

Alex managed to get through the gauntlet first, and was sad when Alison sacrificed herself to save Andrea from the werewolves. He didn’t like getting captured by the Devourer along with Ernie, and was relieved when they were able to return to their friends. He helped find the two idols, finding it amusing that the Devourer was scared of them, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that three would need to go into the final death challenge.

Alex agreed that they should just vote for themselves, and he wasn’t thrilled to go into the challenge with Andrea and Ernie. He chose Joey to be his partner, and searched the Dark Dimension for the gem until it was found by Andrea. Realizing that he and Ernie were going to die, he chose not to fight when he was grabbed by one of the Guardians, and was winded when he was thrown to the floor, along with Ernie.

Alex gasped when the knife was plunged into his chest, and- the next thing he knew, he was standing next to his own body, and he realized that he was dead. He didn’t blame either Dawn or Joey for the hell that they had gone through, and he wasn’t surprised that Ernie was with him. He and Ernie weren’t sure of what to do next when they was greeted by Shane, who took them to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Artie, Tana, Gabbie, and Alison, were staying in, and after he was reunited with Lauren, he learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Alex was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and he would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Alex done, and next will be Ernie. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. ETN Profile- Ernie Goldstien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the second character profile. Onward!

Name: Ernie Goldstein

Birthday: July 5, 1987

Age: 30

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Hazel green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Stabbed to death by one of the Guardians in the Dark Dimension.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Ernie Goldstein (born Ernest Goldstein) was born in Los Angeles, California, along with his twin brother, Artie, to parents that ran a successful restaurant chain. He and Artie had no other siblings, but wished that they did, and they enjoyed going to public school for elementary school. He wasn’t happy when he and his brother were put into a private school for middle school and high school since that meant that they couldn’t spend time with their friends.

After graduating from high school, Ernie went to an engineering college since he enjoyed working on machines, while Artie went to a culinary art college, and they both graduated with degrees. When they both moved back to Los Angeles in 2010, they saw how popular YouTube was, and they both started their own YouTube channels.

Ernie did a lot of engineering-related videos that became popular, especially his DIY videos, and because of his, he became friends with a number of YouTubers, including Joey Graceffa and even befriended Dawn Hatcher. In June of 2017, Ernie received an invitation from Joey, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and he’d been given the persona of the blacksmith. He liked his outfit, and he did research on the persona.

On the day of the party, Ernie was picked up by the carriage and when he arrived at the mansion, he entered with his twin brother, who’d arrived at the same time, and they got to know some of the others by way of their personas, already knowing Liza, Jesse, Dawn, and a few others.

After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, Ernie chattered with the others, and he put up with Tana’s flirting while answering questions about what kind of blacksmithing that he did that DeStorm was asking. He became interested when Jesse found a cryptex, and when Dawn opened it, he saw that it was a key.

Ernie was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Alex, and Tyler into a different room to talk, and his confusion grew when they came back out and both Alex and Tyler insisted that they needed to leave since there was clearly something wrong. He was alarmed when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and when he, Jesse, Alex, Artie and Tyler went after them, they couldn’t find the girls.

Ernie was worried for Dawn and Liza as he and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. He didn’t like the sound of that and while the ballroom was clearly impressive, he was on edge, especially when a masked woman and a masked man argued about claiming the members of the group.

Ernie was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual _vampires! He retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and he was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. He panicked when he saw Dorian use the machine to take some of his friend’s blood.

Ernie and Artie had to restrain Tana shortly after Dawn and Liza were brought out, also chained to the other two x-poles, and when Alison created a distraction, he fled with the others, even though he didn’t like leaving three of his friends prisoners to the vampires. Although he was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, he did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren and then Andrea being taken.

Ernie was alarmed when a vampire suddenly entered the room through a window, and he was sure that his twin brother, who’d tripped and was lying on the floor, was going to become vampire food to the vampire, which he realized was the one that had taken Dawn earlier, but he was relieved when Alison arrived, and he was certain that she was on their side after she managed to kill the vampire.

Ernie was eager to go and rescue their captured friends after Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead body out of the mansion and placed it under a tree, and he was delighted and relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea came around the corner of the mansion with a small book and a stake, which he learned that Joey had used to kill the vampire that had been guarding the ballroom. He did have to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, not really blaming his friend’s distrust since it turned out that the vampires had been using that machine to take his friend’s blood.

Ernie and his friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. He was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and he believed them, for it was clear to him that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Ernie was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. He came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and he was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, he was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so. Ernie cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Ernie didn’t like being captured by vampires, and his heart sank when he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. He wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and he decided to vote for DeStorm since he was acting sketchy.

Ernie was worried for Lauren after she and DeStorm left to take part in the final death challenge, more so when Dawn pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all _of their hands. He felt sorry for Alex when DeStorm came back with the golden goblet, revealing that Lauren was dead, and he knew that he made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face, for he knew that it was never smart to piss off the actress.

Ernie did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing he expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Ernie was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and he was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and he did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. He was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

After Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Ernie helped with the search for the remaining alcohol shots. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, he was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Ernie was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. He was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. He was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and he was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Ernie helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and he wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. He was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Ernie was alarmed when he saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. He was shocked and confused when Gabbie and Tana, who had been voted into the challenge, came back with only DeStorm, and he was upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them and had made Gabbie choose between the two boys.

Ernie was upset that Jesse was dead, and he did what he could to give moral support to Joey and Dawn, figuring that they were really hurting with the news. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve him, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, he was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Ernie was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. He wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and he wasn’t thrilled to be on DeStorm’s team. Although he didn’t like running around to locate red rods needed to open the warlock box, he didn’t really mind giving his own brother a hard time.

Although Ernie was disappointed when Joey’s team won, which meant his team was up for the vote, and he wasn’t too surprised when Alex was willing to go into the final death challenge to fight DeStorm. He did, however, vote for Alex, and he cheered Alex on during the final death challenge, and was happy when he managed to win. He didn’t like having to watch DeStorm be executed by the Dark Army, and was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Ernie learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, he was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing child. He helped his friends with building a gingerbread house, and he helped find the missing child. He was relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. He was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Ernie was reluctant to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. He was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. He agreed with his friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and was worried when Liza got voted into the challenge with Tyler.

Ernie was concerned when Joey and Dawn left the lounge to wait for Tyler and Liza outside, learning that for them, the waiting was the worst part, and he had to agree. He was thrilled when Liza and Tyler both returned from the challenge alive with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and he was alarmed when he saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. He was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who he tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and he was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Ernie and Artie left the lounge when the group decided to take a time out since Tyler had fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, and they tracked down Liza’s body, waiting to relocate it to a different place as a kind of burial and to make sure that Joey and Dawn wouldn’t accidentally come across it. He and his twin put Liza’s body in a bedroom, and they returned to the lounge to rejoin their friends.

Ernie was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, he knew that there was no way he was going to let any of the girls go into the final death challenge.

Ernie and Artie deliberately lost the challenge, so that they both went into the lair to do the final death challenge. He won the challenge and, reluctantly, he left his brother to his fate while he got Joey and Dawn out of the lair.

Ernie helped look for ashes to use to reactivate a magic compass that would lead them to a different realm, and he reluctantly agreed to forming an alliance with Tyler, Tana, and Alex so that they wouldn’t vote for each other in the next challenge. He had mixed feelings when they entered a different realm and were greeted by a wizard named Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Ernie helped with the search for the fairy tears and the specter needed to free a certain warrior, getting annoyed when Gabbie and Tana flirted with the warrior, and he watched as Alex and Joey played the game of stones against the harpies. He was sad when the warrior died saving them, and he reluctantly agreed that Andrea, Dawn, and Joey should go into the final death challenge, known as the Path of Betrayal, since they hadn’t done a challenge yet.

Ernie was confused and then alarmed when the ice guardian of the Path of Betrayal suddenly killed Tana, and he was shocked to learn that in order to gain access to the ice queen, Joey, Dawn, and Andrea had had to choose someone to betray, and he was furious when they didn’t get the gem. Realizing that Joey and Dawn had been through this kind of thing before, he did his best to comfort them.

Ernie helped search for the parts for some kind of steampunk machine, didn’t like getting chased by Cedric, and was eager to get rid of all of the targets in order to keep Tyler from being blown up. He helped look for the parts for the Automaton Bride, and he didn’t like that they would have to vote to see who would go into the final death challenge that would only end with one of them actually loosing their heart.

Ernie was nervous for Alex and Gabbie when they were chosen to go into the final death challenge, and felt ill when Cedric came back with Gabbie’s heart to put in his Automaton Bride and a dejected Artie. He was immediately worried when Alison revealed that there were only five minutes until midnight.

When midnight came and cowboy showed up, asking for help for his son, Ernie that they needed to help the boy in order to get the next gem. He didn’t enjoy being chased by werewolves and was glad when they were able to save the boy. He was angry when the cowboy turned out to be a werewolf himself, and wouldn’t give them the gem unless they ran a gauntlet.

Ernie managed to get through the gauntlet, and was sad when Alison sacrificed herself to save Andrea from the werewolves. He didn’t like getting captured by the Devourer along with Alex, and was relieved when they were able to return to their friends. He helped find the two idols, finding it amusing that the Devourer was scared of them, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that three would need to go into the final death challenge.

Ernie agreed that they should just vote for themselves, and he wasn’t thrilled to go into the challenge with Andrea and Ernie. He chose Joey to be his partner, and searched the Dark Dimension for the gem until it was found by Andrea. Realizing that he and Alex were going to die, he chose not to fight when he was grabbed by one of the Guardians, and was winded when he was thrown to the floor, along with Alex.

Ernie gasped when the knife was plunged into his chest, and- the next thing he knew, he was standing next to his own body, and he realized that he was dead. He didn’t blame either Dawn or Joey for the hell that they had gone through, and he wasn’t surprised that Alex was with him. He and Alex weren’t sure of what to do next when they was greeted by Shane, who took them to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Artie, Tana, Gabbie, and Alison, were staying in, he learned what a Light-bearer really was, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Ernie was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house, and he would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up Ernie's profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. ETN Profile- Tyler Oakley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Curious about Tyler Oakley? Here ya go! Onward!

Name: Tyler Oakley

Birthday: March 22, 1989

Age: 28

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: Jackson, Michigan; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Tyler Oakley (born Matthew Tyler Oakley) was born in Jackson, Michigan, to parents, who divorced while he was a baby, and has twelve siblings. He was involved in a lot of different stuff while in school, and as a teenager, he struggled with bulimia nervosa. He attended Michigan State University and graduated with Bachelor of Arts in communication, marketing, and social media. It was during this time that he also got involved with YouTube with his channel, TylerOkaley.

When Tyler moved to Los Angeles, he became more involved in the YouTube community, befriending many different YouTubers, like Joey Graceffa, and he even became friends with Dawn Hatcher, liking how she was supportive and not negative when it came to him and Joey being gay. In 2016, he was alarmed when a group of the YouTubers went missing for three months, along with SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher. He was sad when out of the group only four were found alive and rescued by an organization that called itself the Society Against Evil.

In June 2017, Tyler received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and he’d been given the persona of the Thespian. He was impressed by the outfit, and he did research on the persona, looking forward to the party and hanging out with his friends.

On the day of the party, Tyler was picked up by the carriage and he was the first to arrive at the mansion. He greeted the others as they arrived and got to know some of them through their personas, already knowing Dawn, Jesse, Liza, Artie, and Ernie rather well. After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, he talked with Gabbie and a few others.

Tyler also talked with Alex, Artie, and DeStorm. He did joke that he hoped nothing would happen to Alex tonight, and then agreed with Artie that it was probably smart not to talk about the events of last year around Dawn. When DeStorm pointed out that there was something wrong with the portrait of Dorian, he was surprised when Artie removed a section that turned out to be half of a map.

Tyler was impressed when Dawn managed to solve and open the cryptex, finding a key inside. He was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted him, Dawn, and Alex into the study, where she told them that they needed to leave since it wasn’t safe. He wasn’t sure of what to make of this, but he wasn’t about to risk the safety of his friends. He and Alex were telling the others that they should leave when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and he went after them, along with Jesse, Alex, Artie and Ernie, but they couldn’t find the girls.

Tyler was worried about Dawn and Liza as he and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. When they entered the ballroom, he didn’t like how some of the people in the ballroom were talking about ‘claiming’ the group.

Tyler was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual _vampires! He retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and he was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. He panicked when he saw Dorian use the machine to take some of his friend’s blood.

Tyler was furthered alarmed when Dawn and Liza were brought out and chained to the two remaining x-poles. However, when Alison created a distraction, he fled with the others, even though he didn’t like leaving three of his friends prisoners to the vampires. Although he was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, she did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren and then Andrea being taken.

Tyler was alarmed when a vampire suddenly entered the room through a window, and as he hid, he realized that this was the same vampire that had taken Dawn earlier. He watched with wide eyes when Alison ran into the room, fought the vampire and killed him by ripping his throat out with her fangs.

Tyler was eager to go and rescue their captured friends after Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead body out of the mansion and placed it under a tree, and he was delighted and relieved when Joey, Dawn, Liza, Lauren, and Andrea came around the corner of the mansion with a small book and a stake, which he learned that Joey had used to kill the vampire that had been guarding the ballroom, and he did have to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, not really blaming his friend’s distrust since it turned out that the vampires had been using that machine to take his friend’s blood.

Tyler and his friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake. He was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and he believed them, for it was clear to her that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Tyler was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. He came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and he was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, he was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so, and he cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, who Andrea had lured out of the ballroom.

Tyler didn’t like being captured by vampires, and his heart sank when he learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. He wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and he decided to vote for Lauren since he didn’t think that she was carrying her weight in the challenges.

Tyler felt guilty when Lauren was voted into the final death challenge with DeStorm, and he felt guiltier with Dawn when she pointed out that whoever failed to come back from the challenge, that person’s blood would be on _all _of their hands. His guilt grew when DeStorm came back from the challenge without Lauren, and he knew that DeStorm had made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face.

Tyler did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing he expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Tyler was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and he was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and he did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. He was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

After Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Tyler helped with the search for the remaining alcohol shots. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, he was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Tyler was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. He was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. He was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and he was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Tyler helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and he wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. He was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Tyler was alarmed when he saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. He was shocked and confused when Gabbie and Tana, who had been voted into the challenge, came back with only DeStorm, and he was upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them and had made Gabbie choose between the two boys.

Tyler was upset that Jesse was dead, and he did what he could to give moral support to Joey and Dawn, figuring that they were really hurting with the news. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve him, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, he was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Tyler was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. He wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and he was thrilled when Joey’s team won. He was a little surprised when Alex volunteered to go into the final death challenge against DeStorm, who he did vote for. He was glad when Alex won the final death challenge, but he didn’t like watching DeStorm being executed by the Dark Army. He was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Tyler learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, he was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing recipe. He helped his friends find the right chocolates for a box, and while he didn’t like eating fake brains, he was relieved when they found the recipe. He was also relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. He was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Tyler wasn’t eager to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman, and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. He was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. He agreed with his friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and he wasn’t happy when he and Liza were chosen by the vote to go into the final death challenge.

Tyler wasn’t excited when he saw that he and Liza were going to have to eat a lot of sweets and baked goods, and he did struggle with finding and eating everything that was red while Liza was able to breeze through the first part of the challenge. He did catch up when it came to finding everything that was square and chocolate, and he managed to pull ahead.

Tyler was feeling _really _sick by that point and thought it was going to be impossible for him to eat the king’s cake, but he worked on eating it, and was halfway through when Liza finally found all of the squares and started on her own king’s cake. He was amazed and relieved, at first, that he managed to win the challenge, and he wasn’t looking forward to either eating a piece of meat pie or watching Liza die.

Tyler was excited when Sampson suggested that if they helped him get rid of the Gingerbread Woman, then they both could live and have the gem. He and Liza agreed with the plan, and were thrilled when he managed to trick her into checking the oven, where Sampson locked her inside. He and Liza were able to return to their friends with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and he was alarmed when he saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. He was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who she tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and he was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Tyler fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, and he knew that they were all hurting from the lost of Liza, having realized that if they broke the rules again, then someone else would be murdered by the Sorceress. He was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, he had to wait for Artie and Ernie, who had lost the challenge on purpose, to go into the lair. He was relieved when Ernie returned with Joey and Dawn, but was sad to learn that Artie had lost the final death challenge.

Tyler helped look for ashes to use to reactivate a magic compass that would lead them to a different realm, and he agreed to forming an alliance with Alex, Tana, and Ernie so that they wouldn’t vote for each other in the next challenge. He had mixed feelings when they entered a different realm and were greeted by a wizard named Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Tyler helped with the search for the fairy tears and the specter needed to free a certain warrior, getting annoyed when Gabbie and Tana flirted with the warrior, and watched as Alex and Joey played the game of stones against the harpies. He was sad when the warrior died saving them, and he fully agreed that Andrea, Dawn, and Joey should go into the final death challenge, known as the Path of Betrayal, since they hadn’t done a challenge yet.

Tyler was confused and then alarmed when the ice guardian of the Path of Betrayal suddenly killed Tana, and he was shocked to learn that in order to gain access to the ice queen, Joey, Dawn, and Andrea had had to choose someone to betray, and he was furious when they didn’t get the gem. Realizing that Joey and Dawn had been through this kind of thing before, he did his best to comfort them.

Tyler helped search for the parts for some kind of steampunk machine, didn’t like getting chased by Cedric, and was eager to get rid of all of the targets in order to keep himself from being blown up. He helped look for the parts for the Automaton Bride, and he didn’t like that they would have to vote to see who would go into the final death challenge that would only end with one of them actually loosing their heart.

Tyler wasn’t thrilled when Alex went into the final death challenge with Gabbie, where they had to do certain tasks before activating a steam machine, and while he was relieved when Alex came back alive, he thought he was going to be sick when he watched Cedric put Gabbie’s heart into his Automaton Bride to bring her to life.

When midnight came and cowboy showed up, asking for help for his son, Tyler reluctantly agreed that they needed to help the boy in order to get the next gem. He didn’t enjoy being chased by werewolves and was glad when they were able to save the boy. He was angry when the cowboy turned out to be a werewolf himself, and wouldn’t give them the gem unless they ran a gauntlet.

Tyler managed to get through the gauntlet, and was sad when Alison sacrificed herself to save Andrea from the werewolves. He didn’t like having to do a séance or talk on a payphone with a demonic being that he was certain was the Devil. He helped find the two idols, finding it amusing that the Devourer was scared of them, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that three would need to go into the final death challenge.

Tyler agreed that they should just vote for themselves, and he wasn’t thrilled when Alex was chosen to go into the challenge with Andrea and Ernie. He partnered with Andrea, and helped her find the gem. He didn’t like watching his best friend get killed, along with Ernie by the Guardians of the Dark Dimension, and when it became clear that they _finally _had all nine gems, plus the Crown of Oblivion, he was ready to use it to go home.

Tyler was a bit annoyed to find that there was one gem missing from the crown, but he helped Joey, Dawn, and Andrea do what was required to retrieve the final gem, which meant that they all were exposed to the Light for the first time that was definitely inside Dawn. He was outraged when the Sorceress managed to get the final gem and the crown from them, and he didn’t like being chased around by her lieutenants again.

Tyler helped his surviving friends break the three seals in order to free a young woman named Riley, who was the good half of the Sorceress, and by doing so, cut off the Sorceress’ access to the power of the Cursed God. He was alarmed when the Sorceress suddenly stabbed Joey when he retrieved the crown, and could only watch as Dawn fought the evil woman before she was injured as well, resulting in the Sorceress stabbing Joey a second time and killing him.

Tyler was stunned when Riley managed to kill the Sorceress and, after Dawn insisted and imbued him with some of the Light, put on the Crown of Oblivion, using it to break the spell on the Victorian mansion, freeing them all from the Darkness that remained. He was sad that Joey had died and, after helping get a bandage on Dawn’s left arm to stop the bleeding from the cut left by the Sorceress, helped put their dead friend into a coffin, placing the crown on his head.

Tyler didn’t like leaving their dead friends behind, but he was ready to get out of that mansion and so he and Andrea helped Dawn out of the mansion. He was relieved that they were freed, and while he really wanted to laugh, but he wasn’t going to since he knew that the brunette was feeling like the world was coming to an end. He did feel nervous when a group of black SUVs arrived, and when people got out, he wasn’t sure if he should run or remain.

Tyler did learn that these people were from the Society Against Evil, and when the Society leader, James McCoy, was asking where Joey was, he didn’t get to answer when Dawn suddenly collapsed, alarming him. He and Andrea did tell James everything while two medics attended to their unconscious friend after discovering that the knife that the Sorceress had used to kill Joey and had cut the brunette with was tainted with a toxin.

Although Tyler really wanted to go home, he went with the Society to recover and make sure that Dawn was going to be ok as it was three days before she finally woke up after nearly dying. He was shocked to learn that they had been trapped in the Victorian mansion for three months instead of a single night, and he was alarmed when he was told that Joey’s body, along with the Crown of Oblivion, had gone missing from the mansion.

Tyler and Andrea shared this news with Dawn, who was clearly upset about not being able to give Joey a proper burial, and he was happy when they got to go back home. He did attend all of the funerals with Andrea, who made a point of skipping Tana’s funeral out of guilt for betraying her, Dawn, Oli, and Eva. He even went to Dawn’s California house so that they could do a memorial service for Joey in her backyard.

Tyler was glad that the nightmare was over, and he figured that in time the guilt would eventually fade away. He wanted to believe that, and he was going to move on with his life, no matter what.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler survived, but it wasn't easy for him was it? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. ETN Profile- Andrea Russett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Want to know more about Andrea Russett? Onward!

Name: Andrea Russett

Birthday: June 27, 1995

Age: 22

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: hazel

Skin color: white

Hometown: Fort Wayne, Indiana; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Andrea Russett (born Andrea Rose Russett) was born in Fort Wayne, Indiana, to parents, Mark William Russett and Jacquie Russett, who are graphic designers, and has two siblings. Not much is known about her personal life, other then that she did attend a catholic high school, and got involved with YouTube in 2008 with her YouTube channel GETTOxFABxFOREVER.

When Andrea moved to Los Angeles, she became more involved in the YouTube community, befriending many different YouTubers, like Joey Graceffa. In 2016, she was alarmed when a group of the YouTubers went missing for three months, along with SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher. She was sad when out of the group only four were found alive and rescued by an organization that called itself the Society Against Evil.

In June 2017, Andrea received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, to attend a masquerade ball at a Victoria mansion, and she’d been given the persona of the Mystic. She was impressed by the outfit, and she did research on the persona, looking forward to the party and hanging out with her friends.

On the day of the party, Andrea was picked up by the carriage and she was the among the last to arrive at the mansion. She greeted the others and got to know most of them through their personas. After meeting Dorian, and being assured that Joey would be showing up soon, she went upstairs to first talk with Dawn, Liza, and Alex, advising them to stay away from dark doorways since she’d been getting bad vibes about the mansion.

Andrea did go back back downstairs and was talking with the others when Jesse found a cryptex, and she was impressed when Dawn managed to solve and open the cryptex, finding a key inside. She was confused when Dorian’s daughter, Alison, escorted Dawn, Tyler and Alex into a different room.

Andrea was confused and then alarmed when Dawn and Liza were dragged out of sight by two men, and her concern grew when Jesse, Alex, Artie, Tyler, and Ernie, went after them, and then came back when they couldn’t find the girls. She was worried about Dawn and Liza as she and the others followed Alison, who warned them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. When they entered the ballroom, she didn’t like how some of the people in the ballroom were talking about ‘claiming’ the group.

Andrea was alarmed to discovered that the people in the ballroom were _actual _vampires! She retreated to the stage that a gold throne was on with the group, and she was super alarmed when Dorian had a red curtain on the other side of the ballroom removed to reveal that Joey was chained to an x-pole on a stage and was hooked to some kind of machine. She panicked when she saw Dorian use the machine to take some of her friend’s blood.

Andrea was furthered alarmed when Dawn and Liza were brought out and chained to the two remaining x-poles. However, when Alison created a distraction, she fled with the others, even though she didn’t like leaving three of her friends prisoners to the vampires. Although she was suspicious of Alison, given that she was also a vampire, she did help with the search for the salt, having to hide whenever a vampire would show up, resulting in first Lauren being taken.

Andrea wasn’t happy when a female vampire named Vera appeared in the room after the bell was rung, and she ended up being captured by said vampire after being chased around the room a few times. She was relieved to see that Lauren was still alive as she was tied to the pillar next to her. She agreed with her friend about how odd that the vampires seemed to think that there was some kind of Light in Dawn.

Andrea was surprised and glad when Joey, Dawn, and Liza arrived and got her and Lauren untied. She was impressed to learn that Joey had managed to slay one of the vampires, and both she and Lauren quickly explained to them of where the others were and what Alison had revealed. She was a bit surprised when Joey voiced that he didn’t trust Alison, and she realized it made sense since the vampires had been feeding on him for a month with the machine in the ballroom.

Andrea was glad when they were able to reunite with their friends, and then she and her friends were disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, and followed Alison back into the mansion to talk about a book that Liza, Joey, and Dawn had found in the ballroom with the stake and a small book. She was shocked to learn that Dawn and Joey had gone through something similar last year at the 1920s house and what was reported in the news, was a cover story provided by the Society Against Evil, and she believed them, for it was clear to her that the real owner of the mansion, a Sorceress, had forced Joey to invite them all there.

Andrea was suspicious of DeStorm, who had a key on his pocketwatch for some reason. She came to Joey’s defense when DeStorm stopped reading the book upon reaching the words “the evil Joey”, and she was positive that he was trying to frame Joey, who revealed that the full sentence read “the evil Joey carried”. Learning that the only way they would be able to return to 2017 was to find nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion, she was eager to get the first gem from Dorian, hoping that none of them would have to die to do so, and she cheered when Joey managed to kill Dorian, after she had lured out of the ballroom.

Andrea didn’t like being captured by vampires a second time, and her heart sank when she learned from Alison that they would have to vote for two people to go into the final death challenge. She wasn’t surprise that Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to having to vote for anyone, having had done it more then once last year, and she decided to vote for DeStorm since she thought he was being super sketchy sine he still wouldn’t tell them why he had the key to the book on his pocketwatch.

Andrea was concerned when Lauren was voted into the final death challenge with DeStorm, and she was sad when DeStorm came back from the challenge without Lauren, and she knew that DeStorm had made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face.

Andrea did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside a fireplace in the lounge, before they got the first gem from Dorian, and the last thing she expected to happen when Joey put the gem into the map, was for there to be a clap of thunder and white smoke to appear in the entrance, turning purple.

Andrea was definitely startled when the Sorceress came out of the smoke, and she was honestly confused when she referred to Dawn as a Light-bearer, having no idea what that was, and she did panic when a spider woman came into the lounge and came after them. She was upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

After Tana found a box that had symbols on it, and DeStorm managed to open the base of the goblet, finding a clue that included an alcohol shot, Andrea helped with the search for the remaining alcohol shots. After the alcohol shots were found, along with a tray that had shot glasses of alcohol on it, she was impressed when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots once it was determined which were the right ones based on the colors of the liquids, and saw that Jesse was right that the symbols were on the bottom of the four glasses.

Andrea was surprised when, after pouring the four shots into the correct holes, the box popped open, and there was a gold jewel inside with a symbol that matched the one on the door that Alex had been dragged through by the spider woman, who they now knew was called Jorogumo. She was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, motionless, and covered with webbing. She was relieved when it turned out that he was alive, and she was alarmed to learn that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off.

Andrea helped search for the right red book that held a clue needed to find a plan for getting the second gem from Jorogumo, and she wasn’t thrilled to have to dig into dead bodies to find another clue. She was impressed when Dawn translated some kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex found that held two fake gems and a note.

Andrea was alarmed when she saw Jorogumo descend from the sky and wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to save Jesse and DeStorm, two females would needed to be voted for to go into the final death challenge in order to save them. She was shocked and confused when Gabbie and Tana, who had been voted into the challenge, came back with only DeStorm, and she was upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them and had made Gabbie choose between the two boys.

Andrea was upset that Jesse was dead, and she did what she could to give moral support to Joey and Dawn, figuring that they were really hurting with the news. Learning that when midnight came, everything was going to change, did unnerve her, and when Joey fell under the influence of the Helm of Obedience, she was worried that the Savant would kill them when he got Jesse’s gun.

Andrea was relieved when Joey didn’t kill any of them, instead he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. She wasn’t too happy to learn that in order to get the third gem, they would have to spilt up into two teams to play Capture the Flag, and she wasn’t thrilled when Joey’s team won. She was a little surprised when Alex volunteered to go into the final death challenge against DeStorm, who she did vote for. She was glad when Alex won the final death challenge, but she didn’t like watching DeStorm being executed by the Dark Army. She was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a bag he’d been given after wining the challenge.

When Andrea learned that they needed to rescue two kids from the Gingerbread Woman, she was eager to do so, and went on the search for the missing recipe. She helped her friends find the right chocolates for a box, and while she didn’t like eating fake brains, she was relieved when they found the recipe. She was also relieved when they managed to get into the baking room and free the kids from the oven. She was certain that the man in the baking room, Sampson, would give them the gem in exchange for the recipe when the Gingerbread Woman herself arrived.

Andrea wasn’t eager to take anything from the Gingerbread Woman, and protested when she accused them of stealing her recipe. She was alarmed when the Gingerbread Woman cut off some of Sampson’s fingers and stated that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge. She agreed with her friends that they needed to stop playing by the Sorceress’ rules, and she wasn’t happy when Tyler and Liza were chosen by the vote to go into the final death challenge.

Andrea was concerned when Joey and Dawn left the lounge to wait for Tyler and Liza outside, learning that for them, the waiting was the worst part, and she had to agree. She was thrilled when Liza and Tyler both returned from the challenge alive with both the gem and a clue – only to have the Sorceress appear once again, and she was alarmed when he saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. She was alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, who she tried to save, but was stopped by Alison, and she was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

When Tyler fled to the nearest bathroom to throw up, Andrea went to look after him as she knew that they were all hurting from the lost of Liza, having realized that if they broke the rules again, then someone else would be murdered by the Sorceress. She was alarmed when Greek soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey, and after learning that whoever lost the challenge to find the pieces to a mural would have to go into the lair of Medusa to rescue their friends, she had to wait for Artie and Ernie, who had lost the challenge on purpose, to go into the lair. She was relieved when Ernie returned with Joey and Dawn, but was sad to learn that Artie had lost the final death challenge.

Andrea helped look for blood to use to reactivate a magic compass that would lead them to a different realm, and she carried the compass to help them find the right realm. She had mixed feelings when they entered a different realm and were greeted by a wizard named Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Andrea helped with the search for the fairy tears and the specter needed to free a certain warrior, getting annoyed when Gabbie and Tana flirted with the warrior, and watched as Alex and Joey played the game of stones against the harpies. She was sad when the warrior died saving them, and she didn’t like it when she, Joey, and Dawn were volunteered to walk the Path of Betrayal.

Andrea worked together with Dawn and Joey to find three keys hidden inside cryptex, and when she and they discovered that they would have to choose a friend to betray in order to get access to the ice queen, she was shocked. She figured that Joey and Dawn had had to do something similar last year when they both panicked, and in the end, she choose to betray Tana, not wanting the blood to be on their hands this time.

Andrea was relieved when they managed to defeat the ice queen and was both confused and furious when they failed to get the gem. She was surprised when Dawn glowed with a white light briefly, and she had to guess that this was the Light that had been hinted at repeatedly by the bad guys. She learned from Joey and Dawn about the death journal from last year as they returned to their friends, and she agreed when they voiced their outrage about not getting the gem.

Andrea and the others did what they could con comfort Joey and Dawn since it was clear to them all that they were hurting from having to betray another friend. She helped search for the parts for some kind of steampunk machine, didn’t like getting chased by Cedric, and she was eager to get rid of all of the targets in order to keep Tyler from being blown up. She helped look for the parts for the Automaton Bride, and she didn’t like that they would have to vote to see who would go into the final death challenge that would only end with one of them actually loosing their heart.

Andrea wasn’t thrilled when Alex went into the final death challenge with Gabbie, where they had to do certain tasks before activating a steam machine, and while she was relieved when Alex came back alive, she thought he was going to be sick when she watched Cedric put Gabbie’s heart into his Automaton Bride to bring her to life.

When midnight came and cowboy showed up, asking for help for his son, Andrea reluctantly agreed that they needed to help the boy in order to get the next gem. She didn’t enjoy being chased by werewolves and was glad when they were able to save the boy. She was angry when the cowboy turned out to be a werewolf himself, and wouldn’t give them the gem unless they ran a gauntlet.

Andrea managed to get through the gauntlet, but she was the last one, and she was sad when Alison sacrificed herself to save her from the werewolves. She didn’t like having to do a séance or have Tyler talk on a payphone with a demonic being that they all were certain was the Devil. She helped find the two idols, finding it amusing that the Devourer was scared of them, and she wasn’t thrilled to learn that three would need to go into the final death challenge.

Andrea agreed that they should just vote for themselves, and she wasn’t thrilled when she was chosen to go into the challenge with Alex and Ernie. She partnered with Tyler, who helped her find the gem. She did like didn’t like watching Alex and Ernie get killed by the Guardians of the Dark Dimension, and when it became clear that they _finally _had all nine gems, plus the Crown of Oblivion, she was ready to use it to go home.

Andrea was a bit annoyed to find that there was one gem missing from the crown, but she helped Joey, Dawn, and Tyler do what was required to retrieve the final gem, which meant that they all were exposed to the Light for the first time that was definitely inside Dawn. She was outraged when the Sorceress managed to get the final gem and the crown from them, and she didn’t like being chased around by her lieutenants again.

Andrea helped her surviving friends break the three seals in order to free a young woman named Riley, who was the good half of the Sorceress, and by doing so, cut off the Sorceress’ access to the power of the Cursed God. She was alarmed when the Sorceress suddenly stabbed Joey when he retrieved the crown, and could only watch as Dawn fought the evil woman before she was injured as well, resulting in the Sorceress stabbing Joey a second time and killing him.

Andrea was stunned when Riley managed to kill the Sorceress and watched as Tyler put on the Crown of Oblivion, after Dawn imbued him with the Light, and she was amazed as he used it to break the spell and get rid of the Darkness. She was sad that Joey had died and, after helping get a bandage on Dawn’s left arm to stop the bleeding from the cut left by the Sorceress, helped put their dead friend into a coffin, watching as Tyler placed the crown on his head.

Andrea didn’t like leaving their dead friends behind, but he was ready to get out of that mansion and so she and Tyler helped Dawn out of the mansion. She was relieved that they were freed, and while she really wanted to laugh, but she wasn’t going to since she knew that the brunette was feeling like the world was coming to an end. She did feel nervous when a group of black SUVs arrived, and when people got out, he wasn’t sure if he should run or remain.

Andrea did learn that these people were from the Society Against Evil, and when the Society leader, James McCoy, was asking where Joey was, she didn’t get to answer when Dawn suddenly collapsed, alarming him. She and Tyler did tell James everything while two medics attended to their unconscious friend after discovering that the knife that the Sorceress had used to kill Joey and had cut the brunette with was tainted with a toxin.

Although Andrea really wanted to go home, she went with the Society to recover and make sure that Dawn was going to be ok as it was three days before she finally woke up after nearly dying. She was shocked to learn that they had been trapped in the Victorian mansion for three months instead of a single night, and she was alarmed when he was told that Joey’s body, along with the Crown of Oblivion, had gone missing from the mansion.

Andrea and Tyler shared this news with Dawn, who was clearly upset about not being able to give Joey a proper burial, and she was happy when they got to go back home. She did attend most of the funerals with Tyler, but she made a point of skipping Tana’s funeral out of guilt for betraying her, Dawn, Oli, and Eva. She even went to Dawn’s California house so that they could do a memorial service for Joey in her backyard.

Andrea was glad that the nightmare was over, and she figured that in time the guilt would eventually fade away. She wanted to believe that, and she was going to move on with his life, no matter what.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea R. worked hard on surviving that long night, didn't she? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. ETN Profile- Dawn Hatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to give out more information about Dawn Hatcher. Onward!

Name: Dawn Diana Hatcher

Birthday: October 19, 1982

Age: 35

Hair color: brunette with reddish highlights

Eye color: blue

Race: white

Hometown: Provo, Utah; Los Angles, California

Job: Actress

Status: Alive. Almost died from toxin on knife used by the Sorceress.

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Dawn Hatcher spent the rest of 2016 doing her best to get over the guilt of failing to save the lives of ten friends from the horrors of the 1920s house, and the biggest things she did was focus on her work, spending time with friends, and spending time with her family. When the year 2017 began, she was delighted when Joey and Daniel invited her to go with them to adopt a new husky puppy, and she immediately fell in love with the female puppy that they ended up naming Lark.

By the time that the memorial service for the victims of the 1920s house rolled around, Dawn had gotten over the worst of her guilt, and she even managed to keep herself together when she gave a speech at the memorial service, even though she wasn’t sure how Joey, Oli, and Eva managed to convince her to do it.

Dawn was confused by the presence of James McCoy, one of the leaders for the Society Against Evil, but she put that out of her mind, figuring that he’d been asked to be at the service to represent the secret order. For the next month, she was busy with work and when she got a call from Joey one day to have lunch with him, she looked forward to seeing her best friend.

Dawn was confused when Joey called her a second time, just as she was about to leave her house, and her confusion turned to alarm when she realized from the fear and pain in his voice that something was _seriously _wrong. When the phone call got cut off, she wasted no time in driving to the house to help her best friend.

When Dawn entered the house, she was really worried and that grew when she only found Joey’s phone on the floor of the entrance hall. She did a search of the house and found a journal entry that she read, discovering that Joey had taken the deed from the 1920s house, and that he had given it to the Society Against Evil, but it must’ve been tainted since he’d been having dizzy spells and unsettling dreams whenever he was alone.

Dawn realized that whatever Darkness had been growing inside Joey this whole time had been responsible for his disappearance, and this made her determined to find her missing friend and get him back. It was around this time that she realized that there were others in the house, and she did her best to escape. She put up a fight, and just when she thought she was in the clear, that was when she was grabbed from behind and injected with a sedative, despite her best efforts to break free from her captor.

Dawn’s next clear memory was when she woke up in a study that was in a safe house for the Society Against Evil, and she was pissed when she saw James, figuring that he was responsible for her being kidnapped and sedated. She accepted his apology and shared with him what she’d found out, and reluctantly agreed to let him know when she got word from Joey.

Dawn spent the next month, trying to focus on her job, but it was hard, and having no word from Joey during that month made it even worst. When a woman dressed in gothic victorian clothing came to her house one day with a package and an invitation, she figured that it had to be from Joey since his name was on the front of the invite.

Dawn read the invitation, which had definitely been written by Joey, that was inviting her to attend a Masquerade ball, and that she had been given the persona of the Detective. She did have to convince Oli and Eva that she was going to go to the Masquerade ball so that she could rescue Joey, and was surprised when her right hand started glowing with a white light for a few seconds.

Dawn wasn’t sure if this was the Light that had been hinted at last year, the same Light that she couldn’t get a straight answer from James about when she asked, but she put it out of her mind when she tried on the detective outfit that’d been provided, and she called James to let him know about the invitation. She was surprised when James insisted on coming to her place instead of her going to the safe house, but she didn’t push the issue.

After Dawn showed James both the invitation and the outfit, she once again asked him about the Light, sharing with him what had happen earlier with her hand, and once again, he wouldn’t give her a straight answer. Although annoyed by him pulling a Gandalf, she did accept his help in making a plan of how to rescue Joey, and accepted a set of special contact lens that she would be able to use while at the Victorian mansion.

On the day of the Masquerade ball, Dawn dressed in the outfit and boarded the carriage when it arrived, hoping that the Society Against Evil would be able to gain access to the mansion and help get her, Joey, and the others that were invited out before hell broke loose once again. She was impressed when she saw the mansion and did thank the woman who let her out of the carriage.

When Dawn entered the mansion, she was caught off-guard when Liza greeted her and hugged her, and she did return the hug since she and Liza were good friends. She let Liza introduce her to some of the other people who were already there and shared a hug with Jesse, too, since she already knew him. She was eager to start searching for Joey when the last of the guests finally arrived, but she wasn’t sure when she would have a chance, and it was then that Dorian made his appearance on the stairs above them.

Dawn was immediately suspicious of Dorian when he commented on how they all looked “delicious” and when he had his daughter, Alison, pass around glasses filled with champagne, she made a show of pretending to drink from the glass after they had a toast, and exchanged the glass with the empty one that Gabbie was holding.

After Dorian left with the promise that Joey would be along soon, Dawn put the glass down on the tray and went up the stairs to start searching for her missing friend, but she was waylaid by Liza, Andrea, and Alex. She had no choice but to chat with them about what they thought about the house, about Dorian, and their personas. She did agree with Andrea’s warning to avoid dark entranceways, and she thought she would be able to sneak away when Liza was distracted by Tana and Lauren, but when Lauren noticed her attempt to sneak away, she admitted that she wanted to explore the place and solve the mystery connected to it.

Dawn reluctantly agreed to have Liza, Tana, and Lauren help her look around for clues, and when the book with the bookmark and a chapter about Dorian was found, she was certain that she was on the right track to find Joey. She voiced her suspicion that Dorian was no friend of Joey, and when they went back downstairs, she found that a map half had been found, along with a cryptex.

Using the clue from the bookmark, Dawn managed to open the cryptex and a key fell out into Jesse’s hand. She was startled when Alison gestured to her to follow her, and she did tell Jesse to hang onto both the key and the cryptex before following the woman, along with Alex and Tyler. She figured out why Alison wanted to talk to her and the two boys when the woman insisted that they needed to leave as it wasn’t safe there.

Dawn made it clear that she wasn’t going to leave without Joey and was arguing with Alison when two men appeared, informing them that it was time to go to the ball. She followed Alison out of the room with Alex and Tyler, and she was about to tell Liza what they were talking about – when she and Liza were suddenly grabbed by the two men, and dragged back into the study!

Dawn put up a fight as she and Liza were dragged through a secret entrance and into a hallway that went to the ballroom. She didn’t like being captured and when Dorian made a comment about the Light that was apparently inside her, she made it clear that she had no idea of what he was talking about, and was insisting that he should let them go or else.

Dawn was alarmed to discover that Dorian was a vampire, and then she and Liza had no choice but to wait and listened to the music coming from the ballroom. She was alarmed when she heard her friends shout and scream in fear when they discovered that they were being cornered by vampires, and she thought she heard them shout Joey’s name when she and Liza were manhandled into the ballroom and onto a stage with a strange machine and three x-poles.

Dawn was both alarmed and relieved when she saw Joey chained to one of the x-poles, and she did insist that Tana not try to help save them since there was a large group of vampires between her and her friends. She was glad that Alison was able to get the group out of the ballroom, and she was upset to learn that the vampires had been using the machine to take Joey’s blood like he was a human blood bank.

When Joey noted that there was a lever between Dawn and Liza, they both kicked it and were alarmed when the machine activated, shooting blood back into their friend, clearly hurting him. But when he insisted that he was going to be okay, they reluctantly kicked the lever again, and this time Joey was freed from the x-pole.

Dawn was glad when Joey freed himself of the needle that’d been in his neck, and she told him who was there while he used a ring of keys to free her from the x-pole. She did hug him, having been missing him for the past month, and they worked together to free Liza. She did try to convince Joey to sit and rest since there was a vampire guarding the only way out of the ballroom, but he was stubborn, wanting to help, and when she and Joey teased each other, Liza snickered.

Dawn didn’t think Joey using his own blood to lure the vampire away was a good idea, but the idea became moot when they found there were three spaces at the base of the machine for ankh symbols, and when they found a lock on the machine that needed a key, she wasn’t too excited to be going through this again. She was surprised when it turned out that Liza had an odd gold spoon that they were able to use to unlock the top of the machine, but she figured that whoever sent Liza her explorer outfit had provided the gold spoon to be a useful item.

Dawn helped Joey with one of the words in the book they found, and learned that somewhere in the ballroom was a wooden stake. She was surprised that they would need to find three ankhs to fit on the spaces, and was impressed when Liza managed to find two of them. She did tease the girl a little because she was acting hyper when it came to the final ankh, which was in a clock that neither of them could reach, but Joey could.

Dawn helped placed the ankhs on the machine, turning them upside-down, and they all jumped when a red banner dropped in front of the gold throne, with both a black wooden stake and a small book. She helped retrieve the two items, finding that the book was locked, and according to a note on the stake, they would need to kill the guard in order to escape from the ballroom.

Dawn was both impressed and a little alarmed when Joey killed the vampire with the stake, calling him a vampire slayer, and then they went in search of their friends, hoping that they were okay. She was startled to find Lauren and Andrea tied to a pair of pillars, and learned from them as she helped untied them that the group was searching for salt that, according to Alison, could help them defeat her father.

Dawn wasn’t too surprise when Joey voiced that he didn’t trust Alison after what the vampires had done to him, even though his memory of the past month, including how he ended up at the Victorian mansion was a blur. She pointed out that, trust issues aside, they still needed to find the rest of their friends, and they hurried off to do that, hopefully without being captured by vampires again.

Dawn was glad when they managed to find their friends outside of the mansion and did chuckle when Alex kissed Lauren full on the mouth. She learned from the others about what Alison had told them, also in an effort to convince Joey that Alison was on their side, and she was eager for them all to get out of there. As she and others followed Alison to get to the carriages, she wasn’t surprise when Joey voiced his concerns about trusting Alison, and she pointed out that they didn’t really have much of a choice until the Society Against Evil showed up to help.

Dawn was disappointed to see that the carriages were gone, which meant that they were trapped…again. She did her best to calm Joey down when he confronted Alison, and was confused when Alison recognized the book that she’d been carrying. She and Joey ended up telling their friends the truth about last year as they followed Alison back into the mansion since Jesse had heard her groan “not again” earlier.

Dawn was getting annoyed with DeStorm, who clearly thought that she and Joey were lying, and she became suspicious of him when he revealed that he had a key on his pocketwatch and wouldn’t say where he got it. She and Joey sided with Liza, who was refusing to give the book to DeStorm, and became even more suspicious of DeStorm when he managed to get the book and unlocked it with the key.

When DeStorm read the book and stopped upon reaching the words “evil Joey”, she went to her friend’s defense and took the book from DeStorm, reading the full sentence “The spell requires the evil Joey _carried_’,” and she ended up doing a tug-a-war with DeStorm when he tried to take the book back. She gave the book to Joey, who read the rest of it, and neither of them were happy to learn that in order to find the nine gems for the Crown of Oblivion, they would have to vote to send people into the final death challenges.

Dawn helped trace the second half of the map that was under a piece of glass and helped locate the sunstone. She kept tabs on the vampires in the ballroom, feeling like she would need to scrub out her brain when she saw that they were having a freakin’ orgy, and let her friends know when Andrea lured Dorian out of the ballroom. She cheered when Joey managed to kill the vampire king, enabling them to get the first gem, and then everything fell apart when the vampire queen arrived with a crossbow.

Dawn didn’t like getting cornered by the vampires near the fountain and her heart sank when Alison convinced her mother to let them go and vote to see who would go into the final death challenge to get the golden goblet. She became annoyed when upon returning to the lounge, the group started in on Joey until she reminded them that this was happening because of the Sorceress, that the vampires weren’t going to wait forever, and they should figure out who to vote for.

Dawn was worried that there were those in the group who would probably vote for Lauren just because she hadn’t done a lot for the challenges they’d encountered so far, and she agreed with Alex when he asked their friends to vote for him instead of Lauren. Although she wasn’t looking forward to the vote, she voted for DeStorm since he was being super sketchy, and was disappointed when Lauren was also voted into the final death challenge with DeStorm.

When Alison lead DeStorm and Lauren away to face the final death challenge, Dawn questioned her friends, figuring out which ones had voted for Lauren, and explained that even though there wouldn’t be real blood on any of their hands, whoever didn’t come back from the final death challenge would be on them all. She was sad when Lauren didn’t come back, and had to restrain Alex, with Joey’s help, when he tried to go after DeStorm.

Dawn ended up losing her temper when DeStorm stated that Lauren had deserved to die since he thought she was weak, and she ended up punching him in the face. She was then pulled back onto the couch by Joey and Alex to get her to calm down, and she hated that they were going through hell and that she’d lost her temper once again.

Dawn did wonder why Alison hadn’t reveal the gem map, which had been hidden inside the fireplace, right away, and the last thing she expected to happen when Joey put the gem on the map, was for there to be thunder, lightning, and white smoke forming in the entrance. She also didn’t expect the smoke to start glowing purple, and she was startled when the Sorceress emerged from the smoke like a Disney villainess.

Dawn did glare at the Sorceress when she said that they all would die and she was getting frustrated that the bad guys knew that she was a Light-bearer, whatever that was, and that she didn’t, fully expecting her friends to question her about it. She did panic when a spider woman suddenly entered the lounge, and was alarmed when she kidnapped Alex, trapping them in the lounge by having all of the doors lock themselves.

Dawn was frustrated by this point and did get a little testy when Tyler questioned her about the whole ‘Light-bearer business’, and pointed out since she really didn’t know what a Light-bearer was, that they should focus on figuring out how to rescue Alex instead. When Tana found a box and DeStorm opened the base of the golden goblet, finding both a note and a shot bottle filled with alcohol, she wasn’t happy to learn that the spider woman was Jorogumo, who she admitted was from Japanese mythology and she had a thing for eating men.

Dawn helped search for the other three shots, giggling when Liza and Joey teased each other, and after they were found, she found a tray filled with cups of different alcohols, which Joey helped her lift onto the bar since it was heavy, and read the note that made it clear that whichever man drank, they had to be sure to drink them in the right order or the first would be their last.

Dawn was concerned when Joey volunteered to drink the four shots, once they were matched up to the shot bottles, and didn’t blame Tana when she offered instead, agreeing with her fears that Jorogumo would take Joey next. She was relieved when Joey managed to drink them in the correct order, although she did have to support him over to the box as Jesse set the four glasses on top with their matching symbols.

Once the box was open and Tyler used the gold gem inside to unlock the doors, Dawn entered the study with her friends and was alarmed to find Alex lying on the desk, completely covered with webbing, and unmoving. She was startled when Alex suddenly woke and sat up, but she did help him get the webbing off, and when he complained of a headache and that his neck was sore, she checked and found that he’d been injected with a sedative, but that Jorogumo hadn’t bitten him…thankfully.

Dawn was annoyed when it became apparent that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off, which she knew was a bad idea, and helped search for the right red book that would have a plan to help find the next gem. When she and her friends went outside to search for clues, she wasn’t thrilled to see two dead bodies wrapped in webbing, and the thought of having to tear them apart made her feel sick. She let Alex take her back into the study, and shared with him what little she knew about the Light that was apparently inside her and what the group had done in order to find them.

Dawn chose to stay inside with Alex when their friends started ripping into the two bodies to look for clues, and both she and Alex looked around the room, surprised when they found a locked chest that hadn’t been there before. She was surprised when Tyler rejoined them after revealing that Gabbie had the clue, and they all jumped when the chest suddenly opened.

Dawn let Liza use the lantern from the chest to search the room and when her friend found four kanji symbols on a black board, she saw that they were Japanese, and she wrote them down on a piece of paper, translating them for Alex when he found a box with a combination lock, enabling him to open it. She didn’t look forward to having to go into Jorogumo’s web to locate the real gem now that they had two fake gems, and when they went outside, she was alarmed to see two strange women holding Jesse and DeStorm hostage.

Dawn was alarmed when Jorogumo descended from the sky and felt her heart sink when the spider woman told them to vote for two women to race to save Jesse and DeStorm. She was surprised that this was a gender-specific vote, and was worried that she would be voted into the final death challenge. Although she was relieved when she wasn’t voted for, but she was worried for Gabbie and Tana when they left with Alison to take part in the final death challenge.

Dawn was honestly confused when Gabbie and Tana returned with DeStorm, and was upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them, and that when Gabbie had won the challenge, she’d had to choose between Jesse and DeStorm to save one of them. She and Joey were honestly upset that Jesse had been killed, and she was fed up with Gabbie and DeStorm acting like jerks.

Learning that things would change at midnight left Dawn feeling uneasy since that wouldn’t be a good thing and, after finding a key, went to the green room with her friends, where they found the Helm of Obedience. She was worried when Joey put the helm on, and she was fearful of what it would make him do, especially after he found Jesse’s gun in a chest.

Dawn was relieved when Joey didn’t have to shoot any of them, but did cringe when he shot and killed a Confederate soldier for his bugle. She wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would have to split into teams for Capture the Flag in order to get the next gem, but she was glad that she was on Joey’s team, and was thrilled when they managed to win, having gotten some payback on Gabbie by helping Joey put her in the time out area.

Dawn was surprised when Alex volunteered to go into the final death challenge against DeStorm and so she voted for DeStorm. She cheered Alex on when he managed to find the correct gem in the swimming pool that was filled with other gems, and she didn’t like seeing DeStorm get executed by the Dark Army. She was confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in a leather bag that he’d been given, and learning that there were children being held prisoner by the Gingerbread Woman, she was determined to rescue them since she didn’t like the thought of children being eaten as she was both a big sister and an aunt with two nephews.

Dawn helped search for the missing recipe by sampling chocolates in order to put them in the correct spots on a box, and while she wasn’t keen on eating brains, even fake ones, she did so, leading to them finding the recipe. She was glad when they entered the baking room and was able to rescue the children from the oven, and just when she thought that a man named Sampson was going to give them the gem in exchange for the meat pie recipe, the Gingerbread Woman arrived.

Dawn was reluctant to accept anything from the Gingerbread Woman and tried to convince her that they hadn’t stolen her recipe, becoming alarmed when the evil woman used a butcher knife to cut off several of Sampson’s fingers. She wasn’t looking forward to the vote, and decided that they shouldn’t be following the Sorceress’ rules anymore.

Dawn hoped that Tyler and Liza would find a way for them both to come back from the final death challenge, and when she and Joey were asked by their friends why they ran outside, they both admitted that waiting to see who would come back from the challenge was the worst part. She was glad when Liza and Tyler returned from the challenge, bringing with them both the gem and a clue – only for the Sorceress to appear once again.

Dawn was alarmed when the Sorceress had Sampson killed by an orange harpy, and when a blue harpy grabbed Liza, she tried to go to her friend, but Alison wouldn’t let her. She was devastated when Liza was killed, and she agreed with her friends that they needed to play by the Sorceress’ rules and that they needed a break when Tyler ran to the bathroom to throw up, plus she wasn’t feeling too well either from all of the candy, either.

Dawn didn’t like it when she and Joey were captured by Greek soldiers and taken to King Midas, who revealed that they would be placed in the Lair of Medusa while their friends would have to take part in a challenge to see who would go down there for the final death challenge in order to save them. Her memory got a little fuzzy after being put in Medusa’s lair, and her next clear memory was being shaken awake by Ernie and Artie.

Dawn didn’t like watching the twins having to fight each other until Ernie was the winner, and she didn’t like leaving Artie behind either to his fate of being turned to stone by Medusa. She helped her friends search for blood, which was needed to reactivate a compass, and when they used the compass to enter a different realm, she had mixed feelings when Sirena referred to them as the heroes of prophecy upon meeting her.

Dawn helped search for fairy tears and a moss specter that they used to free a warrior, getting a bit annoyed when Gabbie and Tana flirted with him, and watched as Joey and Alex played stones against the harpies in order to get a talisman. She was sad when the warrior died protecting them from the harpies that he managed to kill in the process, and she was annoyed when it was suggested that she, Joey, and Andrea go into the final death challenge known as the Path of Betrayal.

Dawn agreed with Joey and Andrea to work together to get the three keys from three puzzle boxes, and when she learned that they would have to choose a friend to betray, she immediately flashed back to the murder journal and had a panic attack at the thought of having to betray a friend again. She and Joey reluctantly agreed with Andrea to choose Tana, and cringed when she broke the tablet with their friend’s name on it.

Dawn was relieved when they defeated the ice queen and was outraged when they failed to get a gem. She was _so _angry that they had betrayed a friend for nothing, that she vowed to kill the Sorceress herself, and was honestly surprised when she started glowing with a white light for several seconds. She was disappointed when they only got a magic crystal and, after throwing up because of the guilt of the betrayal, was pulled into a group hug by her friends after they learned why she and Joey were so upset.

Dawn helped search for parts for a steampunk machine, helped shoot targets to keep Tyler from being blown up, and she was surprised when Alison pushed her to safety to keep her from being captured by Cedric. She helped find the pieces to restore the Automaton Bride, and was feeling uneasy when she learned that they would have to vote for two to go into a final death challenge, where one of them would _literally _lose their heart if they lost.

Dawn thought she was going to be sick again when she saw one of the Promethean Men holding a still-beating heart, realizing that was Gabbie’s when a dejected Alex returned alive, and she didn’t like watching as Cedric put the heart into his Automaton Bride. She was worried when midnight came and had fixed feelings about helping a cowboy, but agreed to in order to save his son in exchange for the next gem.

Dawn didn’t like being chased around by werewolves, but was glad when she and her friends were able to save the boy, only for his father to turn out to be a werewolf, and wouldn’t given them the gem until they ran a gauntlet. She managed to get through the gauntlet and was surprised when Alison gave her life to save Andrea from the werewolves. She didn’t like having to do a séance to locate two twin idols needed to get access to the Dark Dimension to find the final gem, and found it amusing that the Devourer was scared of the stone statues.

Dawn wasn’t thrilled when it was revealed that three would be voted into what was most likely to be the final vote of the night to go into the Dark Dimension to locate the final gem. She had mixed feelings about voting for herself, but she did, and when Ernie chose her to be his partner, she did the best she could to help him find the gem.

When Andrea managed to find the gem, Dawn realized that Alex and Ernie were going to die, and she had no choice but to watch as the Guardians of the Dark Dimension killed them both. She was annoyed to discover that the ice queen gem had been hidden inside the compass that whole time, and when it was revealed that the Crown of Oblivion was hidden inside the gem map, she knew that they were that much closer to going home.

Learning that the Light would be needed to help them retrieve the final gem, luckily without anyone dying, Dawn wasn’t sure how she could summon it until Andrea reminded her about what happen after the incident with the ice queen, and she realized that when she summoned the Light, it was based on her emotional state.

Dawn was impressed when she successfully summoned the Light on her own, and just when it looked like they were home free – she was furious when the Sorceress arrived and snatched up the final gem, resulting in a wave of Darkness that broken her concentration and the Light ended up retreating back into her soul. Her angry grew when Joey was forced to give the crown to Cash, and she protested when it was given to the Sorceress.

Learning that the Society Against Evil had been responsible for keep the Sorceress from getting the crown in the first place and had told her that only souls from the future and a Light-bearer could obtain the gems and restore the crown, Dawn was furious that they were pawns in the Society’s war…_again!_She figured out that the Sorceress had locked up her good half, and she didn’t like being chased by the lieutenants again as she and her friends worked on breaking the three seals.

Dawn was glad when they were able to free Riley and weaken the Sorceress, but she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea when Joey went to get the crown after they found the Sorceress lying motionless on the stairs in the foyer. She was alarmed when the Sorceress suddenly revealed that she was alive and attacked Joey with a knife, stabbing him in the chest. She lost all emotional control and, after summoning the Light, went after the Sorceress to keep her from stabbing her best friend a second time.

Dawn was seeing red by this point, determined to make the Sorceress pay for putting them through hell and forcing them to kill their friends – only to have the Sorceress cut her right arm with the knife, forcing her to let go and fall to the floor, clutching at the wound. She watched helpless as the Sorceress stabbed Joey a second time, this time killing him, and she couldn’t stop Riley from killing the Sorceress.

Dawn wasn’t sure how, but she got an impression from the Light to have Tyler put on the Crown of Oblivion since they were running out of time, and she, somehow, imbued him with the Light. She watched as Tyler put on the Crown and used both its’ magic and the Light to destroy the spell and rid the entire mansion of Darkness. Hurting from the lost of her best friend, she crawled over to Joey’s body and began crying as she laid her head on his blood-stained chest, not caring if the blood got on her face or into her hair.

Dawn let Tyler and Andrea help her up and bandaged her arm, and she watched as they put Joey in a coffin that they’d retrieved from the ballroom. She did put his hands over his chest and kissed his forehead goodbye, moving away so that Tyler could put the Crown on their friend’s head. She could only nod when Andrea shut the lid, and she let her two friends support her out of the mansion.

Dawn felt like her world was coming to an end, even though they were freed of the Victorian mansion, with her best friend dead, she was having a hard time being cheerful, and she had a feeling that even though both Tyler and Andrea wanted to laugh and smile at their freedom, they were choosing not to for her sake.

When Dawn saw the SUVs from the Society Against Evil arrive after they left the grounds, she was too tired to be angry that they hadn’t been able to enter the property, for she had a feeling that the spell that the Sorceress had used to lock the place in time, had somehow been able to keep the Society from getting in, and when James asked her where Joey was, she tried to answer – that was her last coherent thought for a while.

Dawn’s next clear memory was of waking up in the infirmary of a safe house for the Society Against Evil, and she was told that the knife that had been used to kill Joey and cut her had had a toxin on it, and it had been touch-and-go for three days before the anti-toxin had worked to keep her alive. She learned from Andrea and Tyler that they had been in the mansion for three months, which didn’t surprise her after what happen last year, and she was shocked to learn that, somehow, Joey’s body and the Crown of Oblivion had gone missing.

Dawn had wanted to go looking for her late friend, but James convinced her not to, and it was hard for her not to tell Daniel the truth when she was reunited with him. She did attend all of the funerals with Tyler, Andrea, who chose to skip Tana’s funeral, Oli, and Eva, and they all held a memorial service in the backyard of her California house for Joey since that was all they could do.

It was a month before Dawn was able to speak with James, and this time she had been able to get some answers about how she was the Light-bearer. She wasn’t too surprise to learn that the Society Against Evil had been watching over her and her family for a long time, which she had actually suspected since they had known that she had been at Joey’s house shortly after he’d been taken by the Sorceress. She was surprise, however, by how much they had on her family tree, stuff that she didn’t even know about, and she was floored when she learned that she was connected to an ancient prophecy.

Dawn had mixed feelings when a new section of the prophecy translated itself after she agreed to let James train her, and it revealed that Joey was going to come back from the dead. Neither she nor James knew for sure how it was possible, and while she was hopeful that she would get Joey back, she didn’t want to build up her hope too much.

Dawn didn’t want to have to go through that sort of hell a third time, which the prophecy was hinting at, but if it meant getting her best friend back, then that was the risk she would have to take. No matter what, she was going to get Joey back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two trips to Hell down, and another trip Hell in the future. Poor girl just can't catch a break, can she? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	13. ETN Profile- Joey Graceffa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the final YouTube profile. Onward!

Name: Joey Graceffa (Joseph Michael Graceffa)

Birthday: May 16, 1991

Age: 26

Hair color: brown (when not dyed different colors.)

Eye color: blue

Race: white

Hometown: Marlborough Massachusetts; Los Angles, California

Job: YouTuber, actor, author, producer

Status: Dead/Resurrected

Cause of death: Stabbed in the chest twice by the Sorceress.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Joey Graceffa spent the rest of 2016 doing his best to get over the guilt of having lost ten friends to the 1920s house, and he did this by spending time with Daniel, with their dogs, with his family, with other friends, and spending time with Dawn whenever she wasn’t too busy with her acting job. He had considered telling Daniel the truth, but he chose not to, not wanting to scare his boyfriend, and he was hoping that it would be the only time he went through that kind of hell.

When 2017 began, Joey was so focused on his normal life, getting a new puppy that he decided would be named Lark, that when he started having unsettling dreams and feeling ill when he was alone, he didn’t consider the possibility that there was a Darkness growing inside him that’d come from the taint that had been on the deed from the 1920s house.

It was shortly after the memorial service for those who had died last year that Joey started to suspect that something dark was growing inside him, and he wasn’t sure of how to deal with the problem. It was a month before he decided to talk with Dawn, and see what she could think of. Heck, he was starting to think that they should talk with the Society Against Evil to see if they could be of help.

It was when Joey was getting ready to leave his house to meet up with Dawn for lunch that the Darkness was called to by something evil, and it began rising up inside of him, causing him _a lot _of pain. He called his best friend, but when he tried to warn her about what was happening, he was overwhelmed by the Darkness, and lost consciousness.

Joey’s next coherent thought was when he found himself wandering around a dark foggy forest, clutching a lantern in one hand, and was wearing Victorian clothing that he had no memory of putting on. He wasn’t even sure where he was or why it seemed like his head was trying to split in two from a growing pain.

Despite the pain, Joey kept wandering through the forest until a building came into view, and he headed toward it. He went up a circular staircase until he reached the porch. For a brief moment he thought he was back at the 1920s house, but then he realized that this place was much larger and made out of bricks. He felt drawn to where the front door was located, and he entered the mansion.

Joey hadn’t been inside the mansion very long before the Darkness began forcing itself out of his body, causing him intense pain, and when it finally exited out of him by way of his mouth, he blacked out once again – but this time it was a relief. His next clear memory was waking up on a recliner in a study, and for a few brief seconds, he thought that he’d been rescued by the Society Against Evil.

When Joey couldn’t find anything connected to the Society, he tried to sit up, but for some reason, he was stuck to the recliner, and that was when the Sorceress made her presence known, reminding him strongly of Maleficent. He was annoyed when she wouldn’t answer any of his questions, but when she mentioned the Darkness that had infected him, that was when his memory returned, and when she forced him to look at a crystal ball and think of his friends, he did his best not to, but her magic forced its’ way into his mind.

It was when Dawn’s face appeared on the surface of the crystal ball that Joey was able to break free of the spell and shut his eyes tightly to prevent the Sorceress from getting anything else out of him. He wasn’t about to let her hurt his friends – unfortunately, that was his last conscious thought and memory, for the Sorceress used her magic to put him to sleep.

Things were hazy for Joey from that point, having vague awareness of writing something, and his next clear memory was when a needle was inserted into the back of his neck. Because of the pain, Joey became aware of being in a ballroom and chained to an x-pole, and he was alarmed to see that he was surrounded by actual vampires! He could tell that they were eager to feed on him, but the Sorceress was there and she made it clear that they weren’t to feed on him until her guests arrived.

When the vampires started using a machine to take Joey’s blood, his world became a whirlwind of pain and eventually lost of consciousness once again. He wasn’t sure how long he was held prisoner since his only real times of consciousness was whenever the vampires used the machine to take his blood, and even then, he was in a haze from the pain caused by the machine or when one of the male vampires decided to use him as a human punching bag.

The next time that the haze broke was when the vampire king, Dorian, used the machine to extract more of Joey’s blood, and as he was struggling to stay conscious, he became aware that there was a group of familiar-looking people huddled around the stage that held the gold throne opposite him. He was also aware of sounds of shouts and struggles going on behind him, and then two more familiar peopled were hauled onto the stage and chained to the x-poles near him.

It was only after the group escaped with the vampires giving chase, saved for one male vampire assigned to guarding the doors that lead outside, that Joey became fully aware of his surroundings, and he was surprised to see Dawn and Liza chained up next to him. He was upset to learn that he’d been used to invite his friends to that place, and while trying to figure out how to get free of the chains, he noticed a lever that was between the two girls.

Joey suggested that they try kicking the lever with their feet since they hadn’t been chained, and when both Dawn and Liza kicked the lever, the machine activated and sent some of his blood back into his body. Despite the pain, he assured the girls that he would be all right and insisted that they kick the lever again. The moment that the lever was kicked, it released a chain – and the next thing he knew, he was on his hands and knees. He was freed!

Joey got the cuffs off his wrists and ankles, and was very happy when he was able to get the needle out of his neck. Still weak from having a month’s worth of blood taken from him, he used the machine to pull himself up, and found a ring of keys that one of the vampires had left there. Using the keys, he worked on freeing Dawn and Liza, learning of who else was there, and assuring them both that while he couldn’t remember much, that he hadn’t invited _any _of them there.

Joey wanted to find a way out, even though Dawn thought he should sit down, and he liked Liza’s idea of using some of his blood from the machine to lure away from the vampire. He was distracted however when they found three ankh symbols on the base of the machine, and so they examined the machine, finding both a lock and a note that said that the machine contained something that could stop the king of vampires.

Joey first tried the keys, but none of them fit, and when Liza realized that a gold spoon she’d gotten with her Explorer outfit was the right shape, he took it, and was thrilled when he managed to unlock the machine. Finding a book inside, he took it out and all three of them sat down so he could read it, learning that somewhere in the ballroom was a wooden stake that could be used against the vampires, and that they would need to find three ankhs to reveal the location of the stake.

Joey was feeling useless when Liza managed to find two of the three ankhs, and when it turned out that the third ankh was inside a clock that she couldn’t reach, he was able to get it out, and joked that he found it, getting teased by Dawn and Liza, but it was worth it. Installing the ankhs and turning them upside-down, he was surprised when a red curtain dropped down in front of the throne, revealing both the stake and a locked book.

Joey got both the stake and the book, which he gave to Dawn to hold onto, and found a note on the stake, which stated that they would need to use the stake to kill the vampire in order to get passed him. Normally he would be reluctant to kill anyone, but after being a human blood bank for the vampires for a month, he was ready to get some payback, and he was going to start with the vampire guarding the doors.

When Dawn and Liza opened the doors, Joey stalked out of the ballroom, getting the attention of the vampire, and stabbed him through the chest with the stake, yanking it back out. He was a vampire slayer! He, Dawn, and Liza ran around the mansion to locate their friends and found Lauren and Andrea tied to two of the pillars, and he helped to free them, exchanging hugs with both girls, who were impressed when he told them that he’d slay a vampire.

Joey voiced his distrust of Alison after being told of how she was helping their friends, who were looking for salt in order to defeat Dorian, and he wasn’t about to trust any vampires after what they had put him through for the past month. He and the girls went in search of the rest of their friends, finding them under a tree with a dead vampire, and there was a big reunion.

Joey made it clear that he didn’t trust Alison, even after she promised that she’d never fed on him during that month, and despite his friends trying to reassure him that she was on their side, he just wanted to get out of that place. He was upset to find that the carriages that had brought his friends to the mansion were gone, for that meant that they were trapped, and he agreed with Dawn when she groaned about it happening again.

Joey confronted Alison, making it clear that she needed to find them a way out of there, and was surprised to learn that she recognized the book that Dawn was still holding. It was when Alison was taking them somewhere to talk about the book that he and Dawn ended up telling their friends the truth about what had really happen last year since they had heard the brunette’s groan of “not again”.

When the group entered the lounge and Joey saw the portrait of the Sorceress, he had flashbacks of what occurred and let Dawn and Jesse get him seated on one of the couches, and while he didn’t fully remember everything, he remembered enough about being forced by the Sorceress to think of them, writing the invitations, and then being tortured by the vampires and their blood draining machine.

Joey wondered how they could unlock the book, which Alison said was the personal journal of the Sorceress, and was immediately suspicious of DeStorm, who just happen to have a key on his pocketwatch and wouldn’t reveal where he got it. He and Dawn sided with Liza, who didn’t want to give the book to DeStorm, and after she finally did give the book to him, Joey was even more suspicious when the key did open the book.

Joey’s suspicions of DeStorm grew when the guy deliberately stopped reading when he reached the words “the evil Joey”, and when Dawn took the book from DeStorm, both he and her found that the full sentence read, “The spell requires the evil Joey _carried_’.” He read the rest of the book himself after Dawn managed to take it away from DeStorm, after a brief tug-a-war, and discovered that in order to find the nine gems needed to restore the Crown of Oblivion, they would have to vote each other into final death challenges.

Although not looking forward to going through a repeat of last year, Joey helped his friends locate the second half of a map that had been found, and helped with finding the sunstone that was needed in order to defeat Dorian and get the first gem. He and his friends got into position while Andrea went into the ballroom to lure out the vampire king, and he was surprised to see an actual orgy going on among the vampires.

Joey took grim pleasure in killing Dorian after he was trapped in the circle of salt by the sunstone, and he managed to get the first gem. Just when he thought that they would be able to get the rest of the gems without anyone dying, that was when the vampire queen arrived, and he and his friends were surrounded on all sides by the vampires.

Joey wasn’t thrilled when Alison convinced her mother to let them vote to see who would go into the final death challenge as per vampire law, and he didn’t look forward to voting for any of his friends either. He did choose to vote for DeStorm since the guy was being sketchy as hell, and was worried when Lauren was also voted into the challenge. He was hoping that Lauren would come back alive for Alex’s sake, and was disappointed when DeStorm came back instead with a golden goblet.

Joey and Dawn did have to restrain Alex when he tried to go after DeStorm, and when DeStorm stated that Lauren deserved to die for being weak, he and Alex had to restrain Dawn after she punched DeStorm across the face, and they got her to sit down on the couch, not really blaming her for losing her temper.

Joey did wonder why Alison hadn’t shown them the gem map, which had been hidden inside the fireplace, right away, and when he put the gem into the slot on the map, the _last_thing he expected was for white smoke to come billowing out of the entrance with thunder crashing in the sky. When the smoke turned purple, he was alarmed when the Sorceress herself came out to confront them, leading him to remember more of the month of hell she’d put him through at the hands of the vampires.

Joey was admittedly confused when the Sorceress referred to Dawn as the Light-bearer, hinting at the Light that was suppose to be inside his best friend, and was alarmed when a spider woman came out of the library, capturing and dragging Alex away, leaving them all trapped in the lounge. After Tana found a box and DeStorm opened the base of the goblet to find a note, which identified the spider woman as Jorogumo, and an alcohol shot, he teased Liza when she managed to find the second shot, and he was thrilled when he found the third shot.

Joey helped Dawn lift up a tray filled with shot glasses of different colored alcohols, and a note that basically warned that whoever drank the alcohol would need to do it in the right order, or the first one could be their last, and he volunteered to drink the correct glasses that were matched to the four shots. He had to convince Tana, when she offered to do it instead, that he needed to do it in order to save Alex, and so he managed to drink the shots in the correct order, grimacing at the taste.

Joey did feel lightheaded afterwards and let Dawn support him back to the box, where Jesse placed the four glasses in their correct spots, and both Andrea and Tana poured the four shots into the holes to open the box, revealing a gold stone that they needed to unlock the doors. He was alarmed when they found Alex lying on the desk and covered with spiderwebs, but was relieved when Alex managed to wake up and helped free him of the webbing.

Joey was worried when he realized that Jesse and DeStorm had wondered off, but he chose to help search for the correct red book, which was hidden inside another book, and realizing that they would need to dig through dead bodies to find the next clue, he didn’t blame Dawn for sitting it out with Alex in the library, while he helped dig through one of the dead bodies, and was relieved when Gabbie found the clue.

Joey helped search the library and was glad that Dawn knew Japanese when they found kanji symbols that were needed to open a box that Alex had found, revealing a note shaped like a crane and two fake gems. He was alarmed when they went outside and saw Jorogumo descend from the sky on her webbing, and his heart sank when he learned that they would need to vote for two females to go into the final death challenge to save Jesse and DeStorm.

Joey made a point of not voting for Dawn since he really didn’t want her to go into any final death challenges if he could help it, and did wonder whether Gabbie or Tana would come back from the challenge after they were both voted. He was honestly confused when Gabbie and Tana both returned from the final death challenge with only DeStorm, and was very upset to learn that Jorogumo had tricked them, resulting in Jesse dying because Gabbie chose DeStorm.

Joey was worried about what would happen at midnight after Gabbie found a note that said that everything would change, and the second he put on the Helm of Obedience, he immediately regretted it when a demonic male voice spoke to him through the helmet. He was certain that the voice would tell him to kill his friends after he found Jesse’s gun in a chest, and was relieved when he had to kill a random Confederate soldier instead for his bugle.

Although Joey didn’t like the thought of having to split into teams to get the next gem, he chose to be one of the captains and made sure that he, Dawn, and Liza were on the same team, along with Ernie, Tana, and Tyler. He was thrilled when they managed to win the Capture the Flag game, and when Alex volunteered to go into the final death challenge to take on DeStorm, he stopped the possible argument by insisting that they just do the vote.

Joey didn’t like having to watch Alex and DeStorm swim around a pool to locate the right gem among thousands of different gems, and was thrilled when Alex managed to win. Realizing that they were going to watch DeStorm get executed by the Dark Army, he did his best to shield Dawn from the sight, and was honestly confused when Alex found a chocolate bar in the leather bag that he’d been given.

Learning that there were children trapped in the oven of the Gingerbread Woman, Joey helped with the search for the recipe by tasting different chocolates and eating, thankfully, fake brains to obtain the recipe for meat pies from a large cookbook. He was glad when they were able to rescue the children from the oven, and he was hoping that Sampson would give them the gem – only for the Gingerbread Woman to show up bearing a tray of hot chocolate of all things.

Joey was reluctant to accept anything from the Gingerbread Woman and immediately protested when she accused first them and then Sampson of trying to steal her meat pie recipe. He was alarmed when she cut off three of Sampson’s fingers, and didn’t like the fact that they would have to vote two friends into the final death challenge. He agreed with Tyler about no longer following the Sorceress’ rules, and felt nervous for both Tyler and Liza when they were voted into the challenge.

Joey chose to go outside with Dawn to wait to see who would come back, especially since waiting was the worst part, and explained that to his friends. He was thrilled when Tyler and Liza both returned from the challenge with the gem and a note – only to have the Sorceress appear again, and he was alarmed when an orange harpy ripped Sampson’s throat out right in front of them. When a blue harpy grabbed Liza, he tried to go to her rescue, but Alison wouldn’t let him, and he was devastated when Liza was killed by the harpy.

Joey was starting to lose hope when it became apparent that they would need to follow the rules of the twisted game that they were playing, and looked after Dawn while the group took a ten minute break to cope with everything, especially with Tyler running off to throw up all of the sweets and baked goods he’d had to eat during the challenge.

Joey didn’t like it when he and Dawn were captured by Greek soldiers and was alarmed to learn that they would stay in the lair of Medusa until two of their friends arrived to take part in the final death challenge in order to save them and get the next gem. He feared that he and Dawn would be turned to stop by Medusa, and that was his last clear thought since things got hazy after Medusa strum the harp of Môrbius.

Joey’s next clear thought was being awoken by Artie and Ernie, and he had to watch the twins fight each other until Ernie managed to win. Hating that they had to leave Artie behind to be turned to stone by Medusa, he next focused on finding blood in order to reactivate a magical compass that lead them to a different realm, and he had mixed feelings when they met Sireen, who referred to them as the heroes of prophecy.

Joey helped search for the fairy tears and a moss specter that were needed to free a warrior from his icy prison, and both he and Alex played stones against the two harpies in order to obtain a talisman. He was sad when the warrior gave his life to project them from the harpies, and he was annoyed when he, Andrea, and Dawn were volunteered for the final death challenge that required them to walk the Path of Betrayal.

Joey worked with Dawn and Andrea to solve three puzzle boxes to get the three keys, figuring that it was best to work together on the first task and go from there. After getting the Torch that they would need to use against the Ice Queen in exchange for the keys, he and Dawn were alarmed to discover that while they and Andrea would get to live, they were going to have to betray one of their friends.

Joey _so _didn’t want to do that after having to write two names in a murder journal last year, and he didn’t want Dawn to do it either. In the end, he and Dawn watched and cringed when Andrea chose to break the stone tablet that had Tana’s name on it, and when they came face-to-face with the ice queen, he used the torch to kill her.

Joey was furious when it turned out that they weren’t getting a gem, and he was surprised when Dawn began glowing after vowing to kill the Sorceress herself. The glow was a white light that lasted a few seconds, and he wondered if this was the Light that had been hinted at by the bad guys. He, Andrea, and Dawn returned to the others, revealing what had happen, and he didn’t like seeing Tana lying on the ground dead.

Joey was definitely starting to lose hope after getting a magic crystal instead of a gem, and then he had to focus on finding parts for a steampunk machine. He helped take out targets to keep Tyler from being blown up, and was shocked when Alison kept them from being captured by Cedric, making him realize that she really was on their side.

Joey helped find the parts needed to repair the Automaton Bride and wasn’t happy to learn that they would need to vote two people into the final death challenge where one of them would end up losing their actual heart. He thought he was going to be sick when he saw one of the Promethean men carrying what turned out to be Gabbie’s beating heart when Alex returned from the challenge, having won the challenge at the cost of her life.

When midnight came, Joey was feeling very uneasy and reluctantly agreed to help a cowboy in saving the life of his son, who’d been bitten by a werewolf, in exchange for the next gem. He didn’t like being chased around by werewolves, but he was glad when they saved the boy, only to discover that his father had also been bitten and had just transformed into a werewolf.

Joey was angry when the werewolf refused to give them the gem unless they ran a gauntlet, where the last one to finish would be eaten by the werewolves. He managed to complete the challenge and when it became apparent that Andrea had lost, he was determined to protect her, not wanting to lose anymore friends. He was surprised when Alison gave her life to save Andrea, and he didn’t enjoy having to perform a séance in order to find one of two idols needed to enter the Dark Dimension to find the final gem.

Joey helped find both idols and found it amusing that the Devourer was scared of them. He realized that they were on the final vote when it was revealed that three would need to be voted for, and those three would need partners. He did everything that he could to help Alex find the gem, but when Andrea found it, he did his best to shield Dawn from the sight of Alex and Ernie being stabbed to death by the Guardians of the Dark Dimension.

Joey was annoyed to find that one of the gems had been hidden inside the compass, but he was thrilled when they managed to obtain the Crown of Oblivion, which had been hidden inside the gem map that whole time. He helped put the gems into the slots on the crown and was disappointed to find that there was still one last gem to find. He was relieved to learn from a note that no one had to die, and both he and Dawn figured out how she could summon the Light.

Joey put the crown on his head when they were on the balcony above the foyer, was amazed when Dawn managed to summon the Light, and thought it felt wonderful as they held hands with Tyler and Andrea to summon the final gem. Just when it looked like they would get the final gem, the Sorceress showed up and snatched it out of the air, and Joey was furious.

Joey reluctantly handed the crown to Cash and Midas when they showed up, and was angry that their one chance of going home was being taken away. He didn’t like being chased by the Sorceress’ lieutenants as he and his surviving friends worked on breaking three seals into order to free Riley, who was the good half of the Sorceress and was also her link to the power of the Cursed God.

When Joey helped free Riley and found the Sorceress lying on the stairs in the foyer, he was eager to grab the crown, break the spell on the mansion, and go back home to his life, to his family, to his friends, and to Daniel. He was _so_focused on grabbing the crown, he didn’t realize that it was a trap until the Sorceress suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed him – and the next thing he knew, he was falling to the floor as she stabbed him in the chest.

Joey wasn’t sure of how he was still holding the crown, and he knew he was dying as he watched Dawn, in full Light-bearer mode, fighting the Sorceress until the evil woman managed to cut his friend on her right arm with the knife. He couldn’t do anything as the Sorceress stabbed him a second time, making him cry out – and the next thing he knew, he was somewhere else.

Joey wasn’t sure of where he was, but when he met two people, he learned that there was a way for him to return to life, but he would need the help of Dawn, and he would have to kill more of his friends. He hadn’t wanted to do that, but when he was told something important, he agreed and signed a contract with his own blood.

Joey’s next clear memory was waking up in a coffin, somehow alive, and after getting free of the coffin, being cared for by the Society Against Evil. He knew what he had to do, and when the time came, he was going to do it.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now no coming @ me for what I wrote for Joey's profile, this is just my view on things. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad that Lauren ended up dying first. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
